Amor Apasionado
by LaHitokiri88
Summary: Kenshin a estado teniendo problemas con controlar a su otro yo pero esta vez es diferente , porque por primera vez deja voluntariamente a battosai que tome el control. Ya que Kenshin nose decide que hacer por Kaoru pero battosai si lo hará como sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota** : Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki pero si el fic es mio n_n .

**Summary** : Kenshin a estado teniendo problemas con controlar a su otro yo pero que esta vez es diferente , porque por primera vez deja que voluntariamente battosai tome el control. Ya que Kenshin nose decide que hacer por Kaoru , battosai si lo hará y no descansara hasta conseguirlo.

** ***** Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:1 El Comienzo de lo inevitable  
><strong>

Era un día soliado en la era Meiji especialmente en el dojo kamiya. Los pájaros cantaban , el sol brillante y el viento en el pasillo de la casa viendo a su querido pelirojo lavando ropa como siempre , Yahiko entrenando y Sano que se habia ido despues de terminar su desayuno para irse a jugar en las apuestas,como quien dice un día normal de ellos.

**Oye fea! piensas quedarte hay todo el día ? **dijo Yahiko acercandose a Kaoru , viendo embobada a Kenshin.

**A quién le dices fea , niño malcriado?** dijo Kaoru siendo interrumpida de sus pensamientos por Yahiko. **Ahora por eso tendras que limpiar el dojo por un mes , dos veces al día. **

**Yo y mi bocota** dijo Yahiko para si mismo caminando hacia el lugar de entrenamiento.

Kaoru se cambio de ropa y se fue a entrenar , pero los dos no sabian que cierto pelirojo tenia ciertas dificultades.

**Qué me esta pasando? No puedo controlar estas imágenes de la cabeza , me estan volviendo loco.** dijo Kenshin para si mismo.

En esas imágenes era él haciendole el amor a Kaoru bien apasionado** , **lo estaban volviendo loco,tenia una ligera capa de sudor en su frente y las gotas de sudor bajaban por las sienes , en sus ojos violeta tenia una pizca de color dorado. Era Battosai torturandolo con esas imágenes porque ambos sabian q la deseaban pero Kenshin como se sentia indigno de ella no queria mancharla con su pasado oscuro y por supuesto porque también la amaba como battosai y no queria mancharla . Pero battosai si tenia las agallas de hacerlo , hacerla su mujer , su esposa , su todo sin importar nada .Kenshin llevaba varios días que estaba asi pero cada vez más era peor.

**Vamos! dejame salir cobarde y veras como es que se hacen las cosas **dijo la voz de battosai en su interior , su tono era ronco , serio y frío como ultratumba.

**No!,no dejare que salgas podrias lastimarla por tus instintos salvajes y eso no me lo perdonaria nunca , ella merece algo mejor y lo sabes **dijo kenshin tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos que ya de tanto pelear de que su otro yo saliera , tuvo que dejar de lavar y encerrarse en su habitación para que no lo vieran en ese estado , él estaba preocupado porque no sabia hasta cuando podria controlar a battosai.

**No me importa si se merece algo mejor ! no dejare que otro pendejo la tenga , ella es MIA! solo porque no tienes los cojones para hablarle claro voy a dejarla perfectamente que a ella no le importa nuestro pasado. Solo eres un pendejo que no se atreve hacer nada , pero yo sí lo haré . La hare mia le guste o no **dijo battosai molesto con la actitud de su otro yo.

**Pues no dejare que eso suceda , ella no es un objeto que puedes manipular a tu antojo ella merece una vida mejor y feliz aunque sea sin mi.** dijo kenshin recostado de la pared en el piso en una esquina de la habitación con su sakabato y con los ojos cerrados respirando entrecortadamente,estaba cansado físicamente y mentalmente . Al no escuchar contestación por parte de battosai , Kenshin se quedo dormido , su mente estaba en blanco pero no estaba consiente de los pensamientos de battosai.

**Pues claro que será feliz ... pero conmigo solamente ... le guste o no , como sea será mia ** dijo battosai riendose maquiávelicamente.

Hola! espero que les halla gustado , tratare de subir los otros capitulo lo más pronto posible , tengo que tener inspiración para favor dejen rewiew para saber sus opiniones y ideas para mejorar. Gracias! Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota** : Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki pero si el fic es mio n_n .

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt 2 : Tortura**

Cuando Kaoru termino de entrenar a Yahiko se baño y se puso un kimono color violeta claro con tela liguera y con su característica coleta alta con una pañoleta color violeta oscuro , salio de su habitación y caminaba por el patio de atras , se percató de que kenshin no estaba y la ropa no estaba terminada , le extraño muchísimo ya que Kenshin no hacia eso , lo busco por toda la casa , solo le faltaba chequiar la habitación de él .Antes de ir a la habitación le pregunto a Yahiko si lo habia visto pero le dijo que no , luego Yahiko se fue hacia al Akabeko a ayudar a Tsubame y también a verla pero eso era un secreto.

Kaoru se puso enfrente de la puerta y escucho hablar a Kenshin en susurros , no se entendia nada de lo que estaba una ceja extrañada por el comportamiento de su pelirojo .Kenshin se habia levantado hace poco y estaba pensando y hablando para si mismo,cuando sintio que alguién se acercaba. Ya era más del mediodia , el sol estaba por la parte de atras del lugar y se reflejaba perfectamente la sombra de Kaoru atraves de la puerta.

**Vaya,vaya mira a quién tenemos aqui ... es la tentación y el deseo en carne y hueso para mi** dijo battosai en su cabeza.

**Como sabes que es ella?** pregunto en su mente kenshin sin apartar la vista de la puerta , viendo como kaoru no se decidia si entrar o no.

**Puedo ver atraves de tus ojos todo,todo este tiempo e visto todo lo que haces y dejame decirte que no estoy nada impresionado, eres un reverendo idiota,lo sabias?** dijo battosai burlandose.

**Ya callate , aqui viene!** dijo kenshin un poco molesto ya con la actitud de battosai.

Kaoru no sabia si entrar o no . Se presentia que algo no andaba bien con su pelirojo , pero como él siempre es tan reservado , no sabia si un suspiro largo y se armó de valor para tocar la puerta y preguntar.

**Kenshin estas hay? Puedo pasar?** dijo kaoru preocupada y bajito.

**Sí , Kaoru dono puede pasar** dijo kenshin un poco asustado , no sabia si podia tener todo bajo control.

**Kaoru dono? pero que estúpideses son esas , vamos hombre y que llamarla asi , eres tan estúpido que no te das cuanta que ella odia que la llames asi . Ha pasado mucho tiempo y todavia la sigues llamando asi , pero que mamón eres , me averguenzas** dijo battosai burlandose.

**Callate ! me tienes de mal humor y la llamo asi porque la respeto mucho** dijo kenshin con actitud en sus pensamientos.

**No me callare idiota , dejame salir para que veas el respeto que le tengo. Le hare el amor de una manera que la dejare sin energía y sin voz de tanto gritar mi nombre** dijo battosai lamiendose los labios con la lengua como si estuviera saboriandose algo.

Kenshin vio en su mente como hizo battosai cuando termino de decir esas imágen era battosai en un lugar oscuro sentado con su gi y hakama color negro como la noche , su pelo rojo como la sangre en una coleta alta y sus ojos penetrantes y fríos color dorado que brillaban con intensidad y más con el deseo y lamiendose los labios como cuando el cazador tiene a su presa y esta ansioso por devorarla.

Kaoru estaba pensando cuando escucho a kenshin decirle que podia entrar. **Kaoru dono? cuando dejara de llamarme asi , odio cuando lo hace parece que no se da cuanta la cara que pongo cuando lo dice?** decia kaoru en sus pensamientos mientras deslisaba la puerta y entraba.

Kenshin se quedo estático porque cuando Kaoru abrio la puerta el kimono de ella , la tela era tan liguera que por los rayos del sol se veia la silueta de sus curvas atraves de la ropa. Si cuando la puerta estaba cerrada se via solo su sombra , ahora se veia como si fuera prácticamente rayos x. Kenshin tuvo una pequeña reacción en su entrepierna y estaba empezando a sudar y a temblar , ella lo provocaba inconsientemente , ella ni cuenta se daba.

**Por Kami , que tortura.** dijo kenshin para si mismo para que kaoru no lo oyera.

**Valla , pero que festín a cabo de ver , con eso me hace desearla **más **, con esa iluminación parece un angel y yo un demonio que la haria caer en el pecado** dijo battosai haciandose la boca agua.

Kaoru vio a Kenshin en una esquina de la habitación , camino hacia donde estaba él y se puso a su altura para hablarle directamente.

**Kenshin te encuentras bien?** dijo kaoru preocupada porque veia a kenshin temblando levemente y sudando.

**Me encuentro bien , kaoru mismo voy a terminar de lavar la ropa y luego preparare la cena** dijo kenshin con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

**No te preocupes kenshin , yo terminare la ropa y luego ire al akabeko a traer comida para los dos , mientras tu descansas. Cuando sea la hora de cenar te avisare para que comas** dijo esto último acarisiando su mejilla donde tenia la se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retiro la mano como si quemara y se sonrojó.Kenshin sabia que estaba cansado por la pelea interna y decidió no contradecirle.

**Como usted diga , kaoru dono **dijo kenshin aparentando que todo estaba bien. Kenshin estaba nervioso y más con esa acaricia que ella le habia dado. Si ella llegara a saber que pensamientos tenia en la mente por cortesia de battosai en estos momentos , ella creeria que es un efermo sexual . Ella se levanto y le sonrio.

**Que descanses kenshin** dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con sus moviemientos de caderas provocadoras que inconsientemente hacia pero que no pasarón desapersibido por cierto pelirojo con ojos color dorados brillantes y apasionados que la observaba irse y luego rápidamente cambiarón a unos violeta . Kenshin por un instante perdio el control pero lo tomó otra vez.

**Si se hubiera quedado un poco más no se que hubiera pasado** dijo kenshin pasandose una mano por su rostro sudado. Kenshin estaba pensando darse un tremendo baño con agua fría para calmarse . Kenshin no podia saber los pensamientos de battosai , solo battosai podia saber los suyos y manipularlo bastante a kenshin se le hacia cada vez más difícil controlarse . Battosai en su mente maquinaba un plan para que su otro yo lo dejara salir , salio por un instante pero su otro yo lo controlo rápidamente.

**Preparate pequeña que voy a asegurarme de que sepas a quién le perteneces** dijo battosai en un tono posesivo , ronco y apasional , los ojos le brillaron de deseo al pronuciar esas palabras , imaginandose a kaoru estremesiendose debajo de él gimiendo y pronuciando su nombre hasta llevarla al climax.

Hola de nuevo! espero que le halla gustado , por favor dejen rewiwes ! besos y abrazos ! n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki , pero si el fic es mio n_n .

******* Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:3 Un plan a seguir**

Ya habia pasado varios días , desde aquel pequeño acontesimiento en la habitación de keshin pero eso no significa que no hubieron otros .Por ejemplo cuando kenshin pasaba por la puerta del baño y escucho a kaoru bañarse , rápidamente battosai hizo su aparición y cuando estuvo apunto de entrar para hacerla suya , entro Sano a la casa peliando con Yahiko como siempre y kenshin tomo el control y otro ejemplo fue cuando kaoru estaba doblada en el piso de la cocina tratando de alcanzar algo debajo de la mesa y kenshin estaba entrando para preparar la cena y la vio. Battosai aparecio y empezo a caminar hacia ella silenciosamente y lentamente , lamiendose los labios .Queria dejarla en esa posición que estaba ,subirle el kimono y penetrárla apasional y salvajemente , como animal en celo,kaoru sintio que alguién mas estaba en la cocina , se puso de pie y se viro y ve a kenshin caminando hacia ella con su sonrisa de siempre y ella le pidio el favor de coger el objeto debajo de la mesa para luego darle las gracias y salir de la cocina . Battosai sabia que la debilidad de kenshin era el deseo que le tenia a kaoru y de eso se aprovechaba , sin kenshin ser conciente de eso , pero para malapata de battosai siempre habia un inconveniente.

En la noche , kenshin estaba en su habitación,todos estaban durmiendo ecepto él. El queria terminar con esta situación , penso en decircelo a Sano pero despues dijo que no porque entre menos personas involucradas era mejor , le paso por la mente que la única forma de arreglar esto era hablar con battosai y saber sus intenciones con ella y como hacer para proteguerla de él.

**Cómo puedo hacer para proteguerla de mi mismo?** dijo kenshin hablando bajito en su postura de siempre.

**Quién dijo que tienes que proteguerla?** dijo battosai seriamente.

**Pues de ti a quién más!** dijo kenshin serio.

**No voy hacerle nada , no voy a lastimarla .Solo quiero asegurarme de que ella sepa a quién le pertenece** dijo battosai

**Te crees que soy estúpido?Solo quieres acostarte con ella** dijo kenshin. Battosai se rio malvadamente.

**Sabes que ambos queremos eso ! y sí... creo que eres estúpido** dijo battosai en tono burlón,kenshin ignoró el último comentario.

**Sí lo admito, pero también quiero hacerla mi esposa y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella pero...** **nose**... dijo kenshin

**Yo quiero la quiero como sea , nos acostamos con tomoe porque con kaoru es diferente? o eres rarito ahora?** dijo battosai burlandose.

**Ambas son distintas , hay mucha diferencia entre ellas .Tomoe es una persona que fue y será siempre especial en mi vida apesar de todo. Kaoru también lo es para mi , solo que no le e dicho nada y la tengo a distancia para que no termine como tomoe...merece algo mejor**. **Y no soy rarito** **ahora ni nunca** dijo kenshin

**Ella es la razón por la que salí , no crees que quiero hacerla feliz?quiero complacerla de manera que nunca a conocido y quiero que se haga bien** dijo battosai

**Tú solo piensas en acostarte con ella , que hay del amor? Yo la respeto y la amo también por eso no me acerco para no mancharla con mi pasado,aunque me duela en el alma ella no merece a alguién como yo** dijo kenshin

**ERES UN IDIOTA! no ves que ella nos acepta como somos y lo ha desmostrado siempre .Quieres que otro cabrón se la lleve estúpido? Si me dejaras salir cambiarían las cosas** dijo battosai ya empezando a molestarse.

**Tú...crees que seria mejor hacerlo de esa manera? Yo la quiero para mi pero...** dijo kenshin empezando a seder.** No! mejor hablo con ella y le digo mis sentimientos hacia ella y hago todo a mi manera** dijo kenshin no tan seguro.

**Eso estas diciendo desde que vives aquí , si sigues como vas , kaoru llega a vieja y tú todavia no te decides ** dijo battosai. **Oye , nunca te has preguntado como seria acostarse con ella? **dijo battosai con una sonrisa perversa su plan estaba resultando.

**Oro? bueno... por supuesto que lo hecho,solo que la respeto mucho para hacerlo a tu manera** dijo kenshin con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas.

**Respeto? vamos dejate de formalidades . Sabes quién es ella,dime kenshin ,nunca te imaginastes a ese bombóm haciendolo contigo?** dijo battosai

**Sí ... lo e imaginado...** dijo kenshin recordando la imágen en su cabeza.

**Ahh! ahora lo veo claramente... su pelo negro y largo esparsido en el futon,sus apetesibles piernas alrededor de tu cintura, su rostro lleno de sudor y su cuerpo cubierto de semen y su boca diciendo tu nombre entrecortadamente luego de llegar al climax... mmmm que excitante... no crees?** dijo battosai

Kenshin sintió una corriente en su entrepierna al ver esa imágen , no pudo más y tomo una decisión.

**Esta bien , te dejare salir pero cuando veo que las cosas se estan saliendo de control saldre de nuevo. Entendido?** dijo kenshin con actitud

**Como quieras...** dijo battosai

Kenshin se quedo dormido y battosai todavia estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y uno de ellos era...

**Para empezar voy a torturarla para que me desee ,quiero verla suplicando para que le haga el amor** dijo battosai lamiendose los labios.**Estoy ansioso por saborearte...**dijo y luego se hecho a reir malvadamente.

Hola! gracias por los rewiwes pero no dejen de vez se pone mejor! me encanta Battosai , siempre me han gustado los hombres apasionales,ustedes no chikas? Bueno hasta pronto! n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n .

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt: 4 El comienzo de la exitante...tortura**

Kenshin se levanto al amanecer , se estaba vistiendo para luego ir a la cocina y empezar a preparar el desayuno . Los demas todavia estaban durmiendo .Kenshin se estaba preguntando que hiria a pasar ahora que battosai estaba interfiriendo pero fue interumpido...

**Hay ciertas cosas que debemos cambiar y la primera es desacerte de ese gi que tienes.**dijo battosai serio.

**Que tiene de malo?siempre lo e tenido** dijo kenshin serio también.

**Por favor!mira ese color , pareces un marica . Buscate otro y desastes de ese, entendido?** dijo battosai un poco molesto.

Kenshin no dijo nada,antes de ponerselo , lo miro bien y de verdad que tenia razón ese gi no daba más , lo guardo y se puso uno que kaoru le habia regalado .Se vistio , se arreglo el pelo y lo puso en su coleta baja como siempre .Salio de su habitación , fue al baño y luego fue a la cocina.Más tarde kaoru se levanto , hizo sus cosas para luego ir a la cocina a desayunar .Yahiko todavia seguia dormido porque habia llegado cansado de trabajar en el Akabeko.

Kaoru entro a la cocina y vio a kenshin de espalda , le dijo un buenos dias y se percato de que kenshin llevara un gi color azul marino y se acordo que fue el mismo que ella le habia regalado . Se veia endemoniadamente atractivo pero le extraño el cambio .Le queria preguntar porque el cambio pero se lo reservo , no valla ser que luego se lo cambiara y esa no era la idea , lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras caminaba ,él estando de espaldas , se veia con esa espalda y brazos bastante fuertes,apesar de su hakama se le podia imaginar que tenia una piernas bien formadas y su trasero...kaoru fue interumpida por ella misma ya que al estar caminando hacia la mesa , tropeso con ella levemente.

**Kaoru pero que cosas estas pensado? eres una pervertida!** se dijo ella misma en sus pensamientos.

Kenshin sabia que era ella desde un principio , le contesto el saludo y cuando termino de hacer el desayuno , viro y llevo el desayuno a la mesa y se sento al lado de kaoru con sus ojos dorados mirandola. Cuando ella lo vio a los ojos , se sorprendio.

**Ba...tto...sai?** dijo kaoru sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos.

**Hola presiosa...estas asustada cariño? no hay necesidad de estarlo,no te hare nada...aún.** dijo battosai en un tono seductor y con una sonrisa acercandose a kaoru lentamente.

Kaoru no sabia que hacer,nunca habia visto a su kenshin de esa manera . Battosai se acercaba y ella retrocediendo , el corazón de ella estaba acerelado.

**Como e deseado verte y tocarte todo este tiempo** dijo battosai mientras le acariciaba el pelo .**Eres mucho más deliciosa en persona, desde lejos no es lo mismo** dijo luego más cerca de ella.

**Pero...como pudo pasar esto? Kenshin reacciona ... me estas asustando** dijo kaoru aguantando las lágrimas.**Kenshin que te ocurre?**

**He estado despierto dentro de él todo este tiempo,estaba adormecido pero convencí a ese idiota para que me dejara salir** dijo battosai mirandola fijamente.

**Quieres decir que ... kenshin te dejo salir? Por qué ?** pregunto kaoru que no podia creer tal cosa luego sintio la pared en su espalda y supo que no podia retroceder más.

**Necesitaba un empujón...para conseguir algo** dijo battosai acercandose a su cuello para oler su olor a jasmines.

**Y...que es ese ...algo?** dijo kaoru nerviosa de su acercamiento,podia sentir su respiración caliente en su cuello.

Battosai agarró el pelo de ella suavemente y le inclino la cabeza de lado para tener mejor acceso a su cuello luego beso su cuello haciendo un camino hasta su oido y con la otra mano en su cintura de manera posesiva.

**Tú presiosa** dijo battosai en susurro en su oido.

Kaoru se estremecio al sentirlo serca de ella , tenia miedo pero el deseo podia más.

**Yo? que hay de su pasado y tomoe? **dijo kaoru controlandose para no caer.

**Tomoe? puede que ese idiota siga pensando en ella y quizas la ame . Pero yo no cariño , yo te quiero a ti** dijo battosai seductoramente.

Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir dolor al saber que todavia su pelirojo pensara en ella. Battosai vio el cambio de su semblante ,sabia que le doleria y sin dejar de acariciar su cuello con la nariz le dijo...

**No te preocupes presiosa , kenshin te ama a ti igual que yo pero es tan pendejo que no deja lo viejo para tomar lo nuevo , yo no dudaria en enseñarte lo mucho que te amo y hacerte mia... pero hay ciertas condiciones que debes saber primero** dijo battosai bien seductor.

**Con...diciones?** pregunto kaoru tratando de controlarse las acarisias de él eran placenteras.

**Sí , condiciones presiosa. Como tus amigos , no quiero que hables con ningún otro hombre que no sea yo,entendido? tú eres mia y otra condición es ... no puedes decir que yo e salido** dijo battosai para luego pasarle la lengua por su cuello y darle un pequeño mordisco.

**Qué? Y quién eres tú para darme ordenes,yo hablo con el que yo quiera estúpido!** dijo kaoru molesta por la actitud de él, los ojos de battosai brillaron.

**Oh! pero si la gatita saco sus uñas...mmmm...no me provoques ...esta vez no voy hacerte nada porque cierto idiota esta molestando , aunque no te niego que te haria mia ahora , pero nos volveremos a ver presiosa , no olvides lo que te dije** dijo battosai con su sonrisa arrogante y seductora.

Battosai se percato de que alguien se acercaba , tendria que ser el niño, se aparto de kaoru y se sento a comer con los ojos cerrados ,ella todavia estaba pasmada en la pared y en ese preciso momento entra yahiko y los ve.

**Buenos dias Kenshin y fea** dijo yahiko sentandose para desayunar y como siempre empezo a tragarse la comida.

**Buenos dias yahiko** dijo kenshin abriendo sus ojos violetas y con su sonrisa.

Kaoru no dijo nada ,solo se sento y comenzo a comer . A yahiko le extraño la actitud de ella pero penso que a lo mejor eran cosas de mujeres.

**Oye , kenshin y el cambio?**pregunto yahiko señalandole el gi

**Oro? pense que era tiempo de verse diferente, ya que el otro estaba maltratado** dijo kenshin tranquilamente.

Después de terminar el desayuno Yahiko se fue del dojo y los dejo solos.

Kaoru no sabia si fue una ilusión lo que paso o era que se estaba volviendo loca.**No creo era demasiado real** , pensó.Se levanto , dio las gracias y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero oyó una voz fría pero seductora detras de ella.

**De nada cariño , hasta pronto** dijo battosai

Kaoru voltio para verlo , pero lo que vio fue a su pelirojo con sus hermosos ojos violetas sonriendo mientras levantaba los platos para lavarlos , ella rápidamente salio de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Estuvo cerca , la asustastes , como pretendes hacer las cosas de esa manera** dijo kenshin molesto.

**No seas idiota , sabes que a ella le gusto como a nosotros,solo le dije la verdad** dijo battosai rolando los ojos por la actitud de su otro yo.

**Veremos a ver que pasa...** dijo kenshin no muy seguro.

**Como quieras...****esto es solo el comienzo** dijo battosai con su sonrisa arrogante.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota : Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki , pero si el fic es mio n_n .

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:5 Enemigo**

El mismo dia pero en la noche-

Kaoru se fue a su habitación , despues de terminar sus deberes del día,tenia un dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en lo que habia sucedido ,no podia creerlo,no sabia que pensar sobre eso , ella sabia que en el fondo le gusto que su kenshin lo hiciera alguna vez,pero no esperaba que fuera de esa forma y menos como battosai .Pero tampoco negaba que battosai era un hombre apasional y más con esos ojos dorados que paresian que la fueran a derretir por el deseo ,no le gusto que le tuviera que decir que hacer , pero le gustaba un poco su forma posesiva y reclamarla como suya.

**Nose que pensar...estoy confundida ,no entiendo porque kenshin lo dejo salir,no se supone que es peligroso para él? Battosai dijo que todavia pensaba en tomoe y que quizas la ama todavia y...como él nunca me ha dicho nada, que sere yo para él?** dijo kaoru pensando sentada en su futon con el pelo trenzado como siempre cuando iba a dormir.

**Battosai me lo dijo sin rodeos...me ama** dijo kaoru al darse cuenta de ese detalle y su corazón dio un vuelco la recordar como fue que se lo dijo.** No,no creo nada es todo una ilusión mia** dijo y luego se fue a dormir ,estaba canzada de pensar.

En la habitación de kenshin-

**Maldita sea! que tortura es tenerla cerca y a la vez lejos** dijo battosai pensando en kaoru.

**Y más lejos estará si la sigues asustando así,ella sabe que yo no haria que se alejara de nuestros amigos** dijo kenshin

**Por favor! no me digas que cuando estemos con kaoru vas a querer a esos aqui . La doctora no me molesta puede venir de vez en cuando , ya que me gusta ver a kaoru celosa,pero los demas no me importan** dijo battosai

**Oye , idiota porque no le hacemos una pequeña visita ?** dijo battosai gustandole la idea

**No...creo que sea buena idea** dijo kenshin no muy seguro

**Solo...vamos a platicar,hay que aprovechar .Ya que el mocoso se quedo a dormir con el cabeza de gallo,no crees?** dijo battosai

**No creo que sea conveniente , en este momento debe de estar durmiendo** dijo kenshin

**Mejor...le daremos una sorpresa** dijo battosai

Kenshin se puso de pie y cerro los ojos ,dio un suspiro profundo y battosai surgió.Abrio los ojos y se dejo ver que eran unos ojos dorados intensos con una sonrisa arrogante listo para comenzar...

**Manos a la obra...** dijo battosai saliendo de la habitación

En la habitación de kaoru-

Kaoru estaba dormida de lado,su espalda daba para la puerta en ese momento lentamente se desliza la puerta para dejar entrar a battosai, comenzo a caminar despacio y silenciosamente y llego hasta ella , se arrodillo y la contemplo mienstras dormia.

**Es...hermosa** dijo battosai mirandole el rostro con ojos que tenian un toque de...ternura?

Battosai con su dedo índice le acaricio las mejillas,sus párpados y luego sus labios suavemente para que no se despertara ,estaba deseoso de probar esos labios , en ese momento se movio dormida y se acomodo bocaarriba y su yukata se abrio levemente y dejo ver un poco sus pechos.

**Maldición! hasta dormida me provoca** dijo battosai bajito viendo semejante vista.

Kaoru abrio los ojos lentamente y luego enfocó ,se dio cuenta que alguién estaba cerca y se asustó , se sento y cuando fue a pararse , battosai en un rápido movimiento se le fue detras y le tapo la boca.

**Shhhhhhh...soy yo presiosa** le susurró en el oido.

Kaoru abrio los ojos sorprendida y le dio una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo que le erizo la piel.

**No te hare daño presiosa , solo vine a visitarte y hacer...cosas...te apuntas?** dijo battosai mordisquiandole la oreja y le quito la mano de la boca.

Kaoru estaba pasmada , solo respiraba porque lo ameritaba , cuando reaccionó ya battosai estaba enfrente de ella , viendole los pechos ,elle se percató que la miraba fijamente y luego de saber el porque ,se acomodo la yukata y se sonrojó un poco molesta.

**Me encanta cuando te sonrojas...me gusta saber lo que ocasiono** **en ti** dijo battosai seductor.

**Qué...haces aquí?** pregunto kaoru

**No te alegras de verme cariño?porque yo sí** dijo battosai acercandose.**Te extrañe...**

**Porqué haces esto? Kenshin no es...**dijo kaoru pero no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que battosai la tomó desprevenida ,la levanto y la besó.

Battosai tenia una mano en su nuca y la otra en la cintura,ella por la impresión se quedo quieta , luego trato de safarse pero le empezó a gustar el beso y lo que hizo fue poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello y enterró sus dedos en los cabellos rojizos y profundisó el beso ,era un beso apasional ,él movia la cabeza a la izquierda y ella a la derecha , él le mordia levemente el labio inferior y ella el superior .Tenian una danza con sus lenguas ,con ganas de devorarse , se dejaban llevar por el deseo,el beso era un poco desesperado ya que querian más uno del otro, era como tratar de saciar la sed.

Battosai fue recostandola en el futon suavemente ,estaba tratando de controlar sus instintos salvajes , él sabia que era su primera vez y también trataba de controlar a un cierto idiota para que no saliera,ella siempre soño que kenshin la tomara , ella estaba en las nubes,la cabeza le decia que no lo hiciera y su corazón le decia que sí.Pero la poca cordura que le quedaba reaccionó y lo aparto de ellla y se puso de pie, battosai no le gusto la separación pero solo se puso de pie y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

**Que paso cariño,no te gusto?** dijo battosai con su sonrisa arrogante.

**Ken...**iba a decir su nombre pero fue interrumpida por él.

**Battosai para tí !** dijo battosai cortante ya que lo llamo como al idiota.

** Qué quieres? Quiero a kenshin de regreso ahora!** dijo kaoru molesta

**Solo te quiero a tí y tú a mi no me das ordenes , entendido?** dijo battosai dando un paso alfrente ,casi cerca de ella.

**Quiero que salgas de mi habitación ahora mismo! **dijo kaoru

Battosai la aprisionó contra la pared y puso sus manos en cada costado de ella,la aprisiono con su propio cuerpo , ella podia sentir su respiración seca de su rostro.

**Vas a ser mia ,quieras o no ,entendido?** dijo battosai

**NO ! quiero a kenshin de regreso ,él no haria las cosas de esta manera ** dijo kaoru enfrentandolo

**Para que quieres a ese idiota ? si me tienes a mi** dijo battosai presionandola un poco más con su cuerpo y besandole el cuello

**No...basta...detente** dijo kaoru tratando de no caer de nuevo

**Vamos,cariño...dejate llevar** dijo battosai ,con su mano subiendole una de sus piernas para ponerla en la cintura de él y la otra mano apretandole uno de los gluteos de ella y empujandola hacia él.

Battosai gruño y ella gimió al sentir un bulto rosarle en su parte íntima cuando le subio la pierna y cuando él la escucho gemir ,sonrio arrogante y siguio con el moviemiento lentamente de arriba hacia abajo con su entrepierna para que ella supiera como lo ponia .Kaoru tenia los ojos cerrados y gimiendo levemente cuando lo sentia rosarle y se agarraba de los hombros de él al sentir tanto placer , él la beso en los labios apasionalmente y un poco salvaje,soltó su gluteo y la empezo a tocar todo el cuerpo por encima de la tela pero sin dejar de rosarle , la otra mano le abrio la yukata y solo se dejo ver su seno derecho y empezó a chuparlo y a lamerlo ,probando su dulce sabor , ella al sentirlo en esa parte , arqueo la espalda y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás , dejandole más acceso a él en esa area pero...

**Mmmmm...kenshin!** gimió kaoru un poco alto.

Battosai abrio los ojos bien abiertos y se separó de ella bruscamente,ella rápidamente puso el pie y se agarro de la pared para no caer y se acomodo la yukata.

**Porqué...te separastes?** dijo kaoru confundida

**SOY BATTOSAI , NO KENSHIN !** grito battosai bien molesto , los ojos le brillaron intensamente.

Kaoru se quedo quieta al oir el tono de voz de battosai .No sabia que hacer , battosai estaba tan molesto que el deseo se le fue al carajo y cuando fue a irse fue detenido por kaoru.

**No te vallas...no era mi intención decirlo...**dijo kaoru que ni ella misma se creia lo que estaba diciendo.** Solo...que estoy confundida...no se aquién...amo **dijo kaoru ya que estaba confundida porque los dos le provocaban lo mismo , tenia que elegir pero no sabia a quién.

Battosai soltó el agarre y continuo caminando hacia la puerta y la abrió.Antes de salir movio la cabeza hacia la derecha y la vio con el rabillo de ojo y le dijo...

**Pues de ahora en adelante ...es mi enemigo y no descansare hasta conquistarte como sea,entendido?** dijo battosai seco y cerró la puerta bastante fuerte y se fue a su habitación , dejando a una kaoru sorprendida.

Habitación de kenshin -

Cuando battosai entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tan fuerte que casi la rompe , luego dio un puño solido a la pared, estaba tan furioso que ni sintio dolor.

**Como es posible que ella estuviera enamorada del idiota ese , que no hace nada por estar con ella** dijo battosai

**Que te sucede battosai?no pudistes con ella?** dijo kenshin en su mente , burlandose.

**Callaté imbecíl ! me importa un carajo lo que digas** dijo batttosai molesto y más al escucharlo a él

**No dijistes que sabia hacer las cosas bien?** dijo kenshin divertido

**No me esperaba esto , pero la conquistare como sea , aunque sea por las malas** dijo battosai decidido,no se iba a rendir facílmente.

**Yo no lo permitiré , no voy a dejar que la lastimes** dijo kenshin serio.

**Ahora estas contra mia,eh? Pues acabas de declarar la guerra,idiota** dijo battosai gustandole los retos.

**Pues si asi son las cosas...te declaro la guerra** dijo kenshin que tampoco se iba a rendir facílmente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:6 Errores**

Habian pasados varios dias desde lo ocurrido,no se habian dirigido la palabra y mucho menos la mirada , kenshin estaba inquieto porque no sabia que podia hacer battosai para conseguir conquistarla y más si cuando llegara el momento y el mismo no podria detenerlo.

**Estas preocupado?** dijo battosai queriendo molestarlo

**No estoy de humor para hablar contigo** dijo kenshin serio

**Estas preocupado de que te gane?**dijo battosai divertido

**Sabes que esta guerra la tienes perdida , podrás tener su cuerpo,todo lo que quieras pero no tendras su corazón,porque ya es mio** dijo kenshin sinceramente

Battosai gruño molesto y kenshin supo que dio en el clavo y sonrió.

**Entonces...si es así , porque no lo usas a tu favor sabe lo todo? Ohhh se me olvidaba es que no tienes lo cojones para hacerlo** dijo battosai sacástico , pensando que no lo haria.

Pero se equivoco...

**Pues...pensadolo bien...eso mismo voy hacer en este preciso momento** dijo kenshin decidido

En otra parte de dojo*****************

Kaoru estaba barriendo el pasillo y vió a kenshin caminando hacia ella , se tensó pero recupero valor y decidio enfrentarlo sea battosai o kenshin .Por lo menos no habia nadie en la casa , él llegó y le dijo...

**Kaoru dono , podria hablar con usted? **dijo kenshin convensiendose de que era lo mejor.

**Claro ! dime kenshin** dijo kaoru recostando la escoba en la pared y luego se sentó.

Kenshin se le sento al lado , trago fuerte y agachó un poco la cabeza,tapandose los ojos con el flequillo de su cabello.

**Te escucho,kenshin** dijo kaoru ansiosa de saber

**Kaoru dono, queria decirle que lamento mucho lo que a sucedido,me refiero a battosai...yo** dijo kenshin pero no termino porque kaoru lo interrumpio molesta

**Lo lamentas? Si tú mismo lo dejastes salir !** dijo kaoru poniendose de pie , estaba un poco alterada y que pedirle disculpas

**Kaoru dono , de verdad lo siento mucho , por todo... solo que...** dijo kenshin no muy seguro si seguir

**El me ama?** dijo kaoru acordandose de lo que paso cuando se lo confesó battosai.

Kenshin solo asintió

**Bastante diria yo , la primera vez que hable con él , estaba molesto porque para él yo no hacia nada para estar con usted,sabiendo lo que sentia usted por mi,que yo no deberia ser el que se quede con usted ,si no él** **porque él si no dudaria**. dijo kenshin

**Y...por eso lo dejastes salir ?** pregunto kaoru curiosa

**Sí** dijo kenshin pensando también que lo hizo para ver que tan lejos él mismo podia llegar por ella,lo tomó como un reto y que también se dejo llevar por el deseo que tuvo al recordar...algo intimo pero no se lo iba a decir.

**Porqué?** pregunto más curiosa todavia

**Porque él si tiene el valor para hacerlo , él puede ser impulsivo y todo lo demás , pero sé que haria cualquier cosa por usted y hacerla feliz,claro a su manera y yo...pues** dijo kenshin,él también tenia su orgullo y no iba a admitir que no se atrevia a confesar el amor que le tenia , que tomaba como excusa de que ella merecia a alguien mejor , solo se estaba engañando el mismo por no admitir que no se atrevia.

Kaoru se sentó de nuevo y se inclinó un poco para tratar de verle el rostro.

**Kenshin?** llamo kaoru , tenia una duda

**Si ?** contesto kenshin

**Battosai...es el único que me...ama?** pregunto kaoru temiendo por la respuesta

**Oro? bueno yo...yo...** contesto kenshin nervioso , él sabia que la amaba pero no sabia porque le costaba tanto decirlo

Kaoru levanto levemente la mano para indicarle que no continuara , no quieria oir esas dolorosas palabras.

**Claro,tomoe** pensó kaoru levantandose de nuevo para irse pero fue detenida por kenshin que la tomó por la mano.

**Kaoru dono yo...yo...también...la amo** dijo por fin kenshin

Cuando kaoru sintió el agarre y escucho esas esperadas palabras que tanto queria oir de su pelirojo , sintio una alegria en su corazón que se sonrojo , sonrio y una cuantas lagrimas de felicidad aparecierón,ella viró la cabeza para verlo. Vio esos hermosos ojos violetas y él sus ojos azules llenos de felicidad , él se levanto sin sortarla y se puso enfrente de ella .Puso la otra mano por la cintura y la mano que la tenia con la de ella , solo las entrelazarón , él acerco el rostro al de ella y se unierón en un tierno beso que se transmitian todo el amor que tenian guardado en sus corazones todo este tiempo ,ella no podia creer que su pelirojo la estuviera besando,puso sus manos en el pecho de él y se dejo llevar por el momento.

Battosai estaba furioso dentro de la mente de kenshin al presenciar la escena , explotaba de la rabia por la simple razón de que kaoru se dejaba llevar por el idiota facílmente,en el fondo sabia que la guerra la tenia perdida pero no lo queria admitir,su orgullo no se lo permite , kenshin al entregarse al beso , bajo la guardia,battosai no desaprovecho la oportunidad y salió.Kaoru sintio el cambio del beso , era tierno ,suave y de momento fue ó los ojos y se encontro con unos ojos dorados brillantes viendola fijamente , ella rápido se aparto bastante,battosai estaba cegado por la ira y celos , tenia la mente en blanco .Le daba rabia al ver a kaoru casi entregandose al idiota que no hacia nada por ella y él que daba lo que fuera , no le correspondia igual.

**Ya que la guerra esta declarada...en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale** dijo battosai molesto y serio

**A...que te refieres?** pregunto kaoru un poco asustada con el tono de voz de él

**Te lo advertí , dije que serias mia como sea...y si no vas a estar conmigo...pues serás mia antes que de él** dijo battosai para luego hacer un rápido movimiento y la agarró por la cintura y le tapo la boca para llevarla casi a rastras hacia la habitación más cerca.

Kaoru al oir esas palabras, se sorprendio y cuando fue a correr...ya era tarde

Battosai llego a la habitación de él y cerro la puerta como pudo,tiró a kaoru al futon no tan delicadamente y se le trepo encima aguantandole las manos en cada lado y se recosto un poco para que ella no pudiera mover sus piernas , ella estaba gritando que se detuviera con lagrimas en los ojos , él no la escuchaba estaba cegado por la rabia y especialmente por los celos , ella trataba de soltarse pero él tenia más fuerza , él empezó a besarla bruscamente y luego en el cuello , dandole unas mordidas nada delicadas.

**Por favor...battosai...BASTAAAAA!** gritó a todo pulmón,como la desesperación era tanta que exploto y le gritó

Battosai reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo , no soltó las manos pero si dejo de apretarle y vio a kaoru debajo de él , llorando y en sus ojos se reflejaban el miedo que le tenia y el corazón de battosai dio un vuelco al verla asi por su culpa,él se sorprendio , los celos y la rabia lo dominarón,él habia dicho que la conquistaria si le gustaba o no pero jamás la lastimaria y se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Kaoru vio que bajo la guardia y se aparto rápidamente,se levanto y fue a donde él .Alzo la mano y la bajo con toda la fuerza que tenia y le dio una tremenda cachetada que le viro la cara ,más hizo eco en la habitación.

**No te vuelvas a secar a mi , entendistes? sea el que sea , estoy cansada de sus juegos** le gritó kaoru con rabia y llorando luego se fué

Battosai se quedo hay en blanco , kenshin no esperó y salió .Kenshin no podia creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder y tenia corage con él mismo ya que no pudo hacer nada , la rabia de battosai era tanta que no lo escuchaba diciendole que se detuviera,si no hubiera sido por ella , ahora mismo hubiera sido un desastre y él nunca se lo hubiera perdonado , por poco iba ser apagada la única luz que tenia en su vida oscura.

Pasarón varias horas,ya era de noche******************

Kenshin estaba en su postura de siempre con los ojos cerrado , pensando y cada vez que recordaba cerraba sus manos en puños con tanta presión que los nudillos se le ponian blancos ,él estaba decaido , no pudo detenerlo el mismo.

**MALDITA SEA! no puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer** dijo battosai furioso con el mismo también

**Las cosas han empeorado...**dijo kenshin dando un suspiro bien profundo para tranquilizarse,con la cabeza caliente no es recomendable pensar

**Callate , idiota ! Kaoru nos va a perdonar pronto, solo tenemos que dejar de hacer estúpideses** dijo battosai

**Tenemos? mejor dicho tú debes de dejar la estúpideses** dijo kenshin

**Como sea...solo tenemos que ser mejor con kaoru y demostrarle lo que sentimos por ella , yo sé que puedo hacerlo , pero eres tú el indeciso** dijo battosai más calmado

**Y tú tienes que controlar tus impulsos si vuelves a cometer uno igual o peor error como este , no te dejare salir nunca, hay que poner de nuestra parte para arreglar este problema que tú hicistes** dijo kenshin serio

**Como si tuvieras la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo , pero no te preocupes aunque no lo creas e aprendido la lección no voy a cometer ese error ...desde ahora seré...amable con ella** dijo battosai dejando su orgullo a un lado

**Oro...eso si tengo que verlo para creerlo...y otra cosa nada de hacer...ya sabes que **dijo kenshin con un leve sonrojo

**De acuerdo** dijo battosai

**Ahora solo por el momento hay que esperar hasta mañana para que se le pase el corage y hablaremos con ella** dijo kenshin

**Como sea...solo la quiero de vuelta** dijo battosai verdaderamente arrepentido pero no se lo iba a decir al idiota.

**Kaoru...preciosa...perdonamé** pensó battosai recordando sus ojos azules con miedo que le tenia a él.

Hola! espero que no esten molestos conmigo por este capitulo se que estuvo un poquito fuerte , pero solo le queria dar un poquito de acció por los rewiews, si siguen asi , me inspirare más y subire los capitulo más rápido pero si no pues pensare que no le esta gustando T_T .Bueno hasta pronto! n_n


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, pero si el fic es mio n_n .

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt 7: Olvidar y perdonar**

Cuando kaoru llego a su habitación , cerro la puerta bien molesta , estaba cansada del juego de esos dos con ella y más con ella misma por no saber con quién estar Además de estar molesta , también tenia un poco de miedo , por poco iba ser violada por el hombre que ella ama aunque fuera battosai o el vagabundo sigue siendo kenshin .Ella se sentó en una esquina , doblo sus piernas hacia ella ,las abrazo y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos para hecharse a llorar amargadamente.

**Porque...porque no puedo odiarte?es...que te amo demasiado...**decia kaoru en su mente **seas battosai o el vagabundo...eres Kenshin Himura**

Kaoru se dió cuenta que como quiera amaba al mismo hombre y que lo aceptaba como sea,no ganaba nada guardando ese rencor en su corazón , solo se haria más daño pero no iba a ir corriendo a los brazos de él queria ver que haria su pelirojo por ella para buscar su perdón en estos momentos solo queria desaogarse en el llanto,su corazón y mente lo habian perdonado...solo se quedo pensando y llorando.

En otra habitación******

Kenshin escuchaba claramente llorar a su amada pelinegra sus habitaciones estaba bastante cerca .El se sentia fustrado al no poder acercarse,él sabia que si iba a donde ella podria poner las cosas peor,el remordimiento estaba matando a battosai y más al escucharla llorar y decidio no molestar por el momento.

Al otro día*******

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir en toda la noche .Kenshin como siempre preparo el desayuno,lavo la ropa y la tendio ,en todo ese tiempo no la vio , solo habia hablado con yahiko en el desayuno .Yahiko noto la tensión en el ambiente y decidio hablarle a sanosuke y se fué.Kaoru solo salia para lo necesario,como ir al baño y regresaba a encerrarse,por el momento no lo queria ver .

Al rato llego sanosuke con sus manos en los bolsillos y el esqueleto de pesacado en la boca caminando hacia la cocina para buscar a kenshin y hablar con él pero se percato que habia alguíen a su lado izquierdo ,enfoco bien y vio a kenshin sentado debajo de un árbol de cerezo en su postura de siempre , se le notaba lo deprimido y camino hacia él.

**Maldición! es verdad lo que me dijo yahiko,algo paso aqui** pensó sanosuke acercandose

Llegó donde kenshin y se le sento al lado,sin mirarlo.

**Oye! kenshin amigo,sucedio algo que yo no me e enterado?** pregunto sanosuke todavia sin mirarlo.

**Oro? de que hablas,sano?** dijo kenshin con su sonrisa de siempre como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**Estas seguro de que no sabes?** pregunto sanosuke empezando a molestarse.

**Estoy seguro sano o pasó algo que yo tampoco no me e enterado?** dijo kenshin haciendose el loco

**Kenshin?** llamo sanosuke

**Sí , sano?** contesto kenshin

En ese momento a sanosuke le brotó una venita en la frente y le dio un sendo puño a kenshin en la cabeza dejandole un chichón bastante grande tumbado en el piso con los ojos en espiral.

**Estúpido! a mi tú no me engañas , sé que sucedio algo aqui , que pasó? Yahiko me conto algo pero no sabia el porque y vine a preguntarte** dijo sanosuke molesto

Kenshin se levanto sin dejarse de sobarse la cabeza y luego volvio a la postura de siempre

**De verdad sano , aqui no paso nada** dijo kenshin decidido de que no dirá nada , no queria a nadie más en esto.

Sanosuke supo que no le diria nada , lo conocia bien,no lo iba a presionar , no valia la pena hacerlo , sabia que kenshin se estaba haciendo el loco y cuando lo hacia no habia nadie en el mundo que lo hiciera hablar.

**Bueno...si tú lo dices** dijo sanosuke en un suspiro,se levanto y metio sus manos en sus bolsillos y se puso de frente de kenshin y le dijo...

**Sea lo que halla pasado resuelvanló.No me gusta verlos asi y menos a kaoru** dijo sanosuke dandole la espalda y empezo caminar a la salida del dojo.

Cuando estuvo bastante lejos,kenshin levanto la cabeza y dijo...

**Eso mismo haré...** dijo kenshin para si mismo

En la tarde*******

Kenshin termino de preparar la cena ,comio y luego sirvio un poco para llevarselo a kaoru en una bandeja,estaba preocupado por ella ya que llevaba horas sin comer y la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo y mucho menos a battosai .El llegó a la habitación de kaoru se puso al frente de la puerta y tocó . Habia llegado la hora de hablar de la situación.

**Kaoru dono...puedo pasar?** pregunto kenshin nervioso de que lo rechazara

Solo hubo silencio...

Kaoru vio a kenshin en la puerta y su corazón empezo a la latir rápido,ella sabia que habia llegado la hora de enfrentarlo,pero también tenia miedo.

kenshin suspiro y dijo...

**Kaoru dono,voy a entrar** dijo kenshin para luego deslizar la puerta y entró

La vio en una esquina hecha un ovillo y no puedo evitar sentirse culpable al verla asi.

**Kaoru dono le traje la cena y también...quiero hablar con usted** dijo kenshin poniendo la comida cerca de ella para luego sentarse no tan cerca para no incomodarla.

Kaoru estaba tensa pero el olor de la comida le llego a la nariz y no pudo negar que tenia hambre ,tomo el tazón de arroz con la mano temblandole levemente y comenzo a comer,kenshin sonrio levemente por lo menos no le rechazaba la comida.

**Kaoru dono, perdoneme por no poder evitarlo...si no llegara hacer por usted misma...perdoname...**dijo kenshin apenado

Silencio...

**Pero...hay alguién que quiere hablarle también** dijo kenshin ya que battosai queria salir.

Kaoru dejo de comer inmediatamente , se puso de pie y se alejó ,ella sabia quién era la persona que queria hablar con ella,kenshin se levanto también pero se quedo en el mismo lugar .Bajo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos ,pasaron varios segundos y de nuevo levanto la cabeza con sus ojos abiertos...era battosai.

Battosai no pudo evitar sentirse herido al ver como ella reaccionó al saber que era él.

**Kaoru...presiosa?** la llamo battosai temia que lo rechazarán.

**Sí** contesto kaoru bajito , sin moverse de donde estaba.

**Perdoname,estoy arrepentido por lo que hice** dijo battosai sincero

Kaoru se sorprendio un poco al ver al gran battosai pidiendo disculpas con lo orgulloso que era pero ella no dijo nada.

Battosai escucho a kenshin decirle que eso no era suficiente,él cerro sus manos en puños ,temblando un poco .El tenia que dejar el orgullo a un lado y pedir perdón a toda costa , si de verdad la queria de regreso pero le costaba bastante hacerlo...pero su amor por ella pudo más.

**Al diablo!** dijo battosai para si mismo bajito y decidido.

Battosai se puso de rodillas ,puso sus manos en el piso con la cabeza agachada y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

**Perdoname...de verdad me arrepiento...soy un maldito por hacerte pasar por ese mal momento...hare...lo que sea para que me perdones...la culpa que siento no me deja tranquilo...** Trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar pero no pudo más **No quiero perderte...por favor perdoname...te amo presiosa...te amo tanto que no puedo aceptar perderte...**dijo battosai y en las últimas palabras subio la cabeza para verla con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas , habia hablado con el corazón en la mano.

Kaoru estaba bien soreprendida,se habia tapado la boca con ambas manos al verlo llorando y decirles esas palabras , ella también habia comenzado a llorar,hasta el mismo kenshin estaba sorprendido , ella sabia que le habia hablado sinceramente , se le podia detectar en cada una de esas palabras el arrepentimiento , ella camino hasta donde estaba él ,se puso a su altura y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

**Te perdono , sé que no fue tu intensión , solo te dejastes llevar por los celos y la rabia lo vi en tus ojos, toda persona comete errores al dejarse llevar por eso y luego llega el arrepentimiento ,sé que tu no me lastimarias** dijo kaoru sonriendole levemente aun llorando.

**Pero...estuve a punto de...**battosai no pudo terminar de hablar ya que kaoru le puso su dedo índice en sus labios para que no dijera nada, él todavia tenia lásgrimas en sus ojos.

**Lo sé...pero olvidemos lo que paso...te amo tanto que no puedo odiarte** dijo kaoru mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados **Aunque seas battosai o el vagabundo que yo conocí...siguen siendo Kenshin Himura para mi** le dijo esto kaoru acarisiando la mejilla que tenia la cicatriz.

Battosai la abrazo cerrando los ojos y aferrandoze a ella como si se la fueran a quitar , ella le correspondio el abrazo y asi eliminando toda molestia por lo sucedido en sus corazones .**Gracias por perdonarme presiosa...** le dijo battosai en el oido en susurro luego se separaron,ella queria verlo pero...ahora era kenshin.

**Kaoru dono...yo también le pido disculpas,sé que estuve mal al dejarlo salir...pero si no hubiera sido de esta forma...yo no diria estas palabras que e querido decirte desde hace tiempo...Te amo kaoru dono...te casarias conmigo?...no tengo nada material que ofrecerte pero te entrego mi alma,mi vida , mi cuerpo,mi mente y mi corazón que la amará por siempre...soy todo tuyo...aceptas?** dijo kenshin que le tenia el rostro de ella con ambas manos.

Ella contesto...

**Sí , si acepto casarme contigo...no me interesa lo material...solo me importas tú...te amo** contesto kaoru para luego unirse en un tierno beso sus lágrimas ahora eran de felicidad.

Pero...

Ellos no se percatatón que dejarón la puerta abierta y que alguién lo observaba bastante lejos de la habitación , podian sacar sus propias conclusiones por lo que ven ya que no los puede oir.

**Bueno...problema resuelto...creo que habra boda por lo que veo...ahora voy a ver a mi zorrita favorita** dijo sanosuke dejando a los tortolistos en lo suyo para luego abandonar el lugar ,yahiko se habia ido primero no podia ver esa curseleria,prefirio ir al akabeko.

Volviendo con los tortolitos*****

El beso estaba subiendo de volumen , kenshin recosto a kaoru en el futon sin dejar de besarla pero con la poca cordura que le quedaba a ella...lamentablemente volvio a la realidad...

**Kenshin?** llamo kaoru a su pelirojo

**Si ?** contesto kenshin

**Podrias dejar esto para despues de la boda?** le dijo kaoru apeanda

**Oro! ** dijo kenshin callendo en cuenta sonrojado luego se levanto para despues levantarla a ella.

Se mirarón y ambos sonrierón un poco sonrojados con las manos entrelazadas luego se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche y al no dormir bien el dia anterior sus cuerpos pedian descando.

**Buenas noches kaoru dono** dijo kenshin

**Buenas noches kenshin** dijo kaoru

Se soltaron de las manos , kenshin tomo los trastes que trajo , le dio un beso corto a kaoru para luego salir de la habitación y luego hacia la cocina.

**Oye , idiota?** llamo battosai , kenshin rolo los ojos , era un caso perdido por lo que veia siempre lo llamara asi

**Que?** contesto kenshin

**Ya que kaoru nos acepta a los dos...tengo una buena sorpresa para ella,pero hay que darsela después de la boda...me refiero la primera noche como esposos** dijo battosai ansioso de que llegara ese día.

**Que tienes planeado?** pregunto kenshin curioso

**Solo tenemos que hacer... **empezo battosai a contarle a kenshin la sorpresa y luego los dos estubieron de acuerdo,les convenia a ambos.

Solo lo que habia que hacer era esperar el día...

Hola de nuevo! gracias por dejar rewiews y que hasta ahora le halla gustado mi fic,los que le gusta la pareja de inuyasha y kagome esten pendiente que estare escribiendo una de ellso. Bueno gracias por su apoyo ! cuidense! n_n hasta pronto


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n .

**Atención:**este capitulo tiene un leve lemon.

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:8 Juego Pervertido  
><strong>

Todo se habia arreglado pero...con el deseo y pasión que tenian kenshin y battosai podrán aguantar hasta el matrimonio? esa era la pregunta del millón pero volvamos con ellos a ver si podrán hacerlo o que pretenden hacer mientras tanto.

Kaoru habia dormido anoche como un angelito y felíz al kenshin proponerle matrimonio,no cabia de la emoción, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Pronto ya no sere Kaoru Kamiya...seré Kaoru Himura...Kiaaaaaaa! que emoción! se oye perfecto** penso kaoru sin dejar de sonrerir mientras prácticaba su técnica en el dojo. **Tengo que decirle a los chicos la noticia,pienso decirles hoy en la cena pero nose...tendre que preguntarle a kenshin.**

Estaba tan distraida que no se percato que cierto pelirojo la espiaba por la puerta entreabierta ,él estaba emocionado al verla asi. El cerro la puerta y se puso de espalda hacia la puerta , se quedo sumergido en sus propios pensamiento , preguntandose como seria una vida de casados al lado de ella,kaoru oyo la puerta cerrarse de momento y camino hacia ella,él no se dio cuenta que kaoru iba a salir.

**Kenshin?** dijo kaoru abriendo la puerta ,asomandose y vio a su futuro esposo dandole la espalda

Kenshin al estar distraido se asustó que por poco queda agarrado con las uñas al techo como los gatos cuando se asustan , pero solo suspiro y se voltio para verla.

**Oro ! jejeje..solo pasaba...por aqui...jejeje a decirle que la cena...estara lista pronto** dijo kenshin nervioso pensando que lo habian pillado.

**kenshin , no te molestaria que nosotros le contaramos a los chicos hoy la noticia de nuestra boda en la cena?** pregunto kaoru indecisa

Kenshin no le contesto a kaoru por la simple razón de que estaba embelesado viendo a kaoru con la ropa de entrenamiento que le quedaba pequeña y se le marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo y el nerviosismo que tenia se le fue al carajo para entrar el deseo , él la miraba desde la cabeza hasta los pies con los ojos sin mover un solo centimetro de la cabeza , parecia un scanner pero su entrepierna estaba empezando a reaccionar.

**Maldición! dudo que aguantemos mucho...**dijo battosai en la mente de kenshin y viniendole una idea **Oye idiota,esto será una deliciosa tortura...pero que estoy dispuesto a tolerar,tendras que decir y hacer todo lo que yo te diga,entendido? sé que tienes experiencia pero no eres tan pervertido que yo...preparaté** dijo battosai lamiendose los labios al tener varias ideas pervertidas para hacerle a ella.

Kenshin trago fuerte y se remojo los labios con la lengua y entrecerro los ojos ,se reflejaban pura pasión,kaoru veia a kenshin que estaba en otro mundo pero jamás penso que la miraba con lujuria...chica sin experiencia al fin.

**Ken...**kaoru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que kenshin se le fue encima a besarla como animal en celo,ella se quedo sorprendida pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso no era una mujer con mucha experiencia...bueno mejor dicho con nada de experiencia pero se defendia.

Kenshin al momento de besarla la empujo hacia adentro del dojo y cerro la puerta,kenshin era un hombre respetuoso y todo lo demás pero sigue siendo un hombre...y tiene sus necesidades,tenia unas enormes ganas de hacerla suya en ese momento pero decidieron esperar hasta el matrimonio pero pensandolo bien...no decidieron que no se pueden hacer cosas mientras tanto y...él no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad,se pueden hacer maravillas sin llegar a la penetración.

Kenshin la aprisiono contra la pared sin dejar de besarla,con una de sus manos le acariciaba un seno por encima de la tela,kenshin solto los labios de ella para luego mordisquearle el cuello mientras que con la otra mano le soltaba el nudo del hakama de ella para acariciar la parte intima de ella.

**Kenshin...no...** gimió kaoru al saber lo que queria,su mente le decia que se detuviera pero su cuerpo no,ella tenia las manos sujetadas en los hombros de él.

**Shhhhh...****te tengo...** le susurró kenshin en el oido bien seductor

En ese momento callo al piso el hakama de ella,le separo un poco las piernas y le acarisio su sexo.

Kaoru gimio al sentirlo , estaba llena de pasión,kenshin la beso de nuevo con mucha pasión y ella para profundizar el beso enterró los dedos en la cabellera rojiza,él sin dejar de besarla se fueron recostando en el suelo del dojo ,ella en en suelo y él encima .Kaoru se sentia arder de placer con esas caririas y más al oler su olor masculino,no habia sentido jamás esas sensaciones , creia que aunque estuviera con todos los hombres del mundo nunca serian iguales a las de kenshin , ella empezó a temblar levemente mientras él le separaba los muslos con su mano y se acomodaba mejor sobre ella ,pero él seguia vestido.

Kaoru sintio su erección en su vientre y ella dejandose llevar comenzó a mover sus caderas para rozar sus partes intimas y él hizo lo mismo.

**Eso es...sigue asi...**murmuró kenshin exitado mientras seguia rozando su erección contra ella de una forma apasional y deseosa pero para torturar lo hacia también lentamente.

**Siente...mi deseo por ti...solo por ti** le dijo kenshin entrecortadamente al estar exitado con una voz ronca y volvio a besarla

Ella volvio a gemir y él dejo sus labios para besar su cuello y luego le abrio la parte de arriba de su ropa y tomar sus senos,ella sentia un tremendo placer,tenia sus manos en la cabelera rojiza todavia y al seguir jalando levemente el cabello de él se rompio lo que lo mantenia amarado,el cabello de kenshin se esparcio y ella al tener los ojos cerrado sintio lo roces de su cabello en su pecho y brazos.

Kenshin trataba de controlarse para no quitarse la ropa y poseerla pero tenia que esperar hasta el bendito matrimonio,en ese momento solo queria complacerla sin tenerse cuenta él la tortura más deliciosa que nunca habia tenido , kaoru al soltar su cabello ,bajo sus manos por su espalda lentamente y al llegar a sus gluteos masculinos los apretó y lo hecho hacia ella para sentirlo más,lo estaba poniendo loco,kenshin gruño pero siguio controlandose y aumento más el movimiento del roce.

**Si no puedo...penetrarla aún...la llevaremos al climax de otra manera...**dijo battosai en la mente de kenshin disfrutando igual lo que estaba pasando ya que era su cuerpo también.

Kenshin dejo sus senos y se fue hacia abajo,besando su estomago,el ombligo y luego el vientre mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo , kaoru no dejaba de gemir pero se tenso un poco al percatarse lo que queria hacer y levanto un poco la cabeza para verlo.

Desde la posición donde estaba kenshin ,él la miro .Sus ojos violetas se reflejaba pura pasión y le dio una mirada traviesa y se lamio los labios como queriendo decir "preparate".

Kenshin le volvio a apartir los muslos con las manos,ella se resistio un poco pero al final puso sus manos en las caderas femeninas y la subio levemente y puso una pierna de ella en cada hombro de él para tener más acceso a esa area,kaoru hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda hacia alfrente al sentir la lengua de kenshin en su vagina y le volvio a agarrar el cabello de él y gemia de placer.

Kenshin la penetraba con su lengua,le lamia esa area como si dependiera la vida de ella.A kenshin lo exito más al probar su sabor y también al escucharla gemir y decir su nombre lo ponia loco , ella se retorcia de placer.

Kenshin introdujo unos de sus dedos mientras seguia lamiendole los labios interiores y exteriores en circulos.

**Kenshin!** jadeó kaoru al estremecerse

Kenshin aumento el movimiento de su lengua en su clitorix y el movimiento de adentro y hacia fuera con su dedo pero ahora le añadio otro más,kaoru no podia más con tanto placer y llegó al climax de una manera tan brutal que hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó duro su nombre mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer.

Pero kenshin no lo dejo hay...siguió con los movimientos aumentanto más y más que al rato tuvo otro orgasmo casi seguido del primero y en el tercer orgasmo se desplomó.

**Kenshin...ya no puedo...más...** decia kaoru entrecortadamente mientras su cuerpo poco a poco trataba de volver a la normalidad.

Kenshin se aparto,subio besandole desde los muslos hasta uno de sus oidos y le susurro...

**Esto es solo un poco...de lo que te espera...cuando seas mi esposa** le dijo kenshin seductoramente para luego darle un beso corto,se levanto,camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir voltio la cabeza a la derecha para verla y le dijo...

**Te veo en la cena...para decirles la noticia** dijo kenshin con su sonrisa de siempre...normal

Kaoru al oir esas palabras se le erizo la piel y luego vio como kenshin se iba y se estremecio al imaginar lo que le esperaba y se sorprendió al verlo como si no hubiera pasado nada,se levanto , se acomodo la ropa y el cabello y se quedo quieta como una estatua.

**Wow!** solo pudo decir kaoru de la impresión

Mientras kenshin caminaba a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas y luego dirigirse hacia el baño...

**Tendré que darme un baño de agua bien fría antes de cenar para que no vean a mi...amiguito contento** pensó kenshin al entrar por fin al baño

**Oye diota , te dije que seria una deliciosa tortura...pero estamos dispuestos a tolerarla hasta que llegue ese día **dijo battosai lamiendose los labios y con una sonrisa seductora , al igual que kenshin

Y ambos dijeron a la vez...

**Será un juego pervertido y muuuuy...divertido**

WOW! O_O estoy impresionada tambíen como kaoru! espero que le halla gustado el capitulo! no se olviden de dejar rewiews , me conformaria que pasarán de los 50.

Gracias por el apoyo y cuidense! byeeeeee n_n Hasta pronto!**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota : **Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n .

**Advertencia: **Tiene un leve lemon

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:9 Desconocido**

Cuando kenshin salio del baño ya estaba mas tranquilo .Se fue a la cocina a terminar la cena,esta vez habia hecho una cena especial para todos,él sabia que kaoru no iba a tardar mucho en decir la noticia a todos,lo que paso en el dojo hace poco le habia encantado y lo seguiria haciendolo , porque no? Toda pareja hace travesuras y él no iba hacer la ecepción.

Estaba pensando en arreglarse más , en el sentido del aspecto,él habia ahorrado dinero por si algún dia se hiria del dojo,él sabia que ese dia nunca llegaria pero lo tenia por si acaso y ahora que se habia comprometido menos se iba a ir ,él habia comprado varias cosas como un gi color verde monte,un hakama gris claro ,un peine para su larga cabellera rojiza y un perfume .Llevaba tiempo ahorrando y ya era hora de usarlos,lo que habia sobrado pensaba usarlo para comprarle el anillo de compromiso a kaoru aunque todavia le faltaba poco pero lo lograria sea como sea.Cómo habia conseguido el dinero? pues haciando trabajos por el área por ejemplo arreglar techos y cosas asi,ahora que kaoru era su novia, tenia que lucir bien,ahora mismo tenia el gi verde monte con el hakama gris claro , el cabello bien arreglado en su coleta baja y se habia aplicado un poco del perfume .Ya la cena estaba lista , ahora lo que tenia que hacer kenshin era esperar que los demas vinieran a comer.

Con kaoru*******

Kaoru habia salido del dojo para irse a su habitación,luego irse a bañar y cuando terminara pues ir a cenar ,ahora que tiene novio tenia que arreglarse más,ella habia notado los cambios de kenshin y se veia endemoniadamente atractivo y ella no se podia quedar atrás,ella tenia un poco de dinero ahorrado también y queria comprarse por lo menos un perfume nuevo, aunque su favorito era el de jasmines, queria cambiar... pero no queria decir que iba a dejar el de los jasminez.

De momento se acordo de lo sucedido hace poco en el dojo , jamás habia imaginado esa faceta de kenshin ,no iba a negar que le habia encantado...definitivamente las apariencias engañan.

**Kami! Que hombre…..y es solo mio** dijo kaoru acordandose de todo

Kaoru era timida y todo lo demás pero al kenshin hacer esas cosas le habia puesto las hormanas alborotadas y kenshin le habia despertado todas esas pasiones que ella tenia .Cuando uno prueba algo nuevo y le gusta se vuelve adictivo,ella habia tenido sueños humedos con él pero se quedaban cortos comparandolo con lo que ha pasado.

Todo esto estaba pensando kaoru mientras se bañaba , luego de terminar de bañarse y vestirse se fue a la cocina ,tenia puesto un hermoso kimono color azul turquesa con rosas amarillas ,su obi amarilo al igual que su pañoleta,tenia un leve escote alfrente ,no enseñaba mucho,ese kimono Tae se lo habia regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños y no lo habia usado ya que tenia unos colores llamativos y ella no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención pero ahora que tenia a kenshin ahora queria lucir bien y diferente.

Camino hasta la cocina y se encontro con kenshin de espalda hacia ella y lo vio de arriba hacia abajo viendo como le quedaba la ropa,el color verde monte de su gi le resaltaba su color de cabello ,todo le quedaba perfecto,ella pensaba que si él queria jugar…pues ella también se iba a divertir .Ella también tiene necesidades pero lo haria en su momento.

**Jamás pense que era tan pervertida** pensó kaoru

Ella entro y luego se acomodo donde siempre , luego llego yahiko y al rato sanosuke con megumi , kenshin puso la cena y luego se sento al lado de su amada pelinegra , ella se puso un poco nerviosa al tener a kenshin al lado y acordarse de lo que paso , megumi se dio cuenta del cambio de kenshin.

**Ken-san te queda bien ese color…resalta tu color de cabello…te ves más atractivo** dijo megumi con voz media seductora mientras alsaba la mano para tocarle el cabello y cuando estuvo a centimentros de tocarlo …alguién le aguanto la mano.

**Yo que tú…no haria eso** dijo kaoru molesta con un tono de vos amenazador , aguantandole la mano a megumi mientras la miaraba fijamente,kenshin sonrio levemente…su hembra dejaba claro a quién pertenecia él.

Megumi , sano y yahiko se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de kaoru,ella siempre se ponia celosa pero nunca habia enfrentado a megumi a ese nivel,kaoru le soltó la mano de mala gana y la miro como diciendole "pon la mano donde estaba" para luego acomodarse en su luegar,megumi puso sus manos en su regaso.

**Bueno chicos, kenshin y yo tenemos que darle una noticia que es importante para nosotros** dijo kaoru sonriendo siendo la misma de siempre,el cambio de ella de humor definitivamente cambiaba rápido.

**Kaoru dono y yo nos vamos a casar** dijo kenshin sonriendo y kaoru amplio más la sonrisa.

Solo hubo silencio….solo se oian los grillos

3

2

1

Los tres aplaudieron bien entusiasmados y gritarón al unisono "Ya era hora"

**Pense que no viviria para cuando lo hicieras kenshin, te felicito. Oye enano , tendras que buscarte a donde irte** **cuando se casen** dijo sanosuke dandole palmaditas en la espalda a kenshin para luego dirigirse a yahiko.

Yahiko callo en cuenta de que no habia pensado en eso y se entristecio,kaoru se se dio cuenta y le removio los cabellos como gesto de cariño.

**No te preocupes yahiko , te puedes quedar aqui con nosotros ,cuando estes más grande y seguro de independisarte , no me opondre** dijo kaoru a yahiko

Ella pensaba de que no podia dejarlo en la calle , era apenas un niño y también su pupilo,yahiko se alegro mucho pero no lo iba a decir ya que era orgulloso , solo dijo gracias.

A megumi cuando al principio la noticia le callo como balde de agua fría ya que definitivamente se tenia que resignar a que kenshin eligio a kaoru. Lo sabia desde que kenshin se despidio únicamente de kaoru antes de irse a Kyoto para la batalla con Makoto Shishio pero ahora al saber que se van a casar ya era seguro ,penso que aunque no le correspondiera deseaba que kenshin fuera feliz y se le notaba desde lejos que lo era.

Sanosuke se alegro muchisimo al saberlo , él sabia todo lo que tuvieron que pasar , especialmente kenshin, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz , solo esperaba que no lo hechara a perder ,también estaba pensando en todo el sake y comida que iva a ver en la boda….ya la boca se le hacia agua.

**Oye fea, le tienes que avisar a la comadreja de misao , al cubito de hielo de aoshi y lo demas** dijo yahiko tragandose la comida

**Si ya lo sé , en estos dias le enviare una carta avisandoles** dijo kaoru

Luego todo fue normal….

Yahiko y sanosuke tragando y peliando por la comida , megumi y kaoru peliando en atender a kenshin….normal la cena y sin dejar a battosai que le decia a kenshin en la mente que le acarisiara los muslos a kaoru debajo de la mesa disimuladamente.

Cuando todos se fueron,Kaoru hablo con kenshin de ir al otro dia de compras…pero nunca se sabia que se podrian encontar.

Al otro día*******

Después de tomar el desayuno , kaoru y kenshin salierón para ir de compras , el lugar estaba poblado , habia de todo un poco.

**Kenshin,ire un momento a ese lugar** dijo kaoru señalando el puesto de perfumes

**Estare por aqui cerca** le dijo kenshin para luego verla caminar hacia el puesto de perfumes

Cuando kaoru llego al puesto y no sabia que perfume comprar,habia mucha variedad,estaba concentrada en cual escoger que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba.

**Kaoru?** la llamo un hombre al reconocerla

Kaoru escucho que la llamarón y voltio el rostro a donde venia la voz ,ella habrio los ojos como platos al ver quién la llamaba...el dia de compras se habia echado a perder.

**Te...tenshi?** dijo kaoru sorprendida y empezando a tener miedo

Tenshi al principio era amigo de la infancia de kaoru pero al pasar los años,él no la veia como amiga si no como mujer ,se obsesiono con ella,la perseguia a donde fuera y entre otras cosas , tuvo muchos problemas con él al igual que le costo mucho desaserse de él hace años, le tenia terror,no tuvo de otra que acudir a la policia para que lo sacaran del pueblo.

**Hola,como estas mi amor?** dijo tenshi mientras se acercaba a ella para luego abrazarla.

Kaoru estaba en shock

Kenshin estaba viendo el puesto de verduras y compro unas cuantas,cuando compro lo último y giro para ir donde kaoru, vio que un hombre la estaba abrazando y se quedo quieto.

**Kaoru , no sabes cuanto te extrañe...pero ya estoy aqui y quiero hablar contigo** dijo tenshi dejandola de abrazar y mirandola como si hubieran tenido algo entre ellos.

Kaoru todavia no habia reaccionado

A kenshin le estaba empezando a hervir la sangre y a battosai ni se diga.

**Oye idiota que esperas?que la toque toda ese imbecíl?** dijo battosai molesto de que kenshin no hacia nada.

**Calmate , dale espacio a lo mejor es un amigo suyo,hay que confiar en ella** dijo kenshin calmandose pero sin dejar de verla.

**Eso espero...**dijo battosai tratando de calmarse

Volviendo con kaoru****

**Tenshin? que...quieres hablar conmigo?** pudo por fin decir kaoru , estaba aterrada pero no queria que él lo supiera

**Sí , queria decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y que quiero que seas mia,me entere de lo que estas haciendo a mis espladas y vine hacia aca** dijo tenshi empezando a molestarse por lo último que dijo,pera él es como si kaoru le hubiera sido infiel.

A kaoru por poco se desmaya al oirlo,tenia que alejarse de él como fuera pero...como?

**Tenshi...no... **kaoru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que tenshi la interrumpio

**No! no aceptare un no por respuesta,sé que estas con alguién pero él no es bueno para ti.Tú estas conmigo ahora , yo te cuidare** dijo tenshi decidido

Kaoru le hacia gestos de que bajara la voz ,no queria que kenshin lo escuchara,no sabia de que era capaz de hacer tenshi al saber que kenshin era su prometido.

Tenshi la tomo por lo brazos

**Que dices? estaras conmigo?** dijo tenshi apretandole

**Tenshi...no puedo...por favor entiende** dijo kaoru empezando a ponerse nerviosa , los nervios estaban empezando a delatarla ya no podia disimular mucho.

Tenshi la pego más hacia él y aprentandola un poco más

**Kaoru sé que tienes miedo de lo que él te pueda hacer pero confia en mi,yo no permitiré que él te haga daño** dijo tenshi volviendo apretarla más

**Tenshi...sueltame...me estas lastimando** dijo kaoru asustada

**No! no te soltare hasta que digas que vas a estar conmigo...dilo!** dijo tenshi gritandole y molesto

Con kenshin*****

Kenshin habia ido a otro puesto , estaba de espalda a ellos pero al escuchar lo que el desconocido le grito se giro inmediatamente, al verlo como tenia a kaoru y ver el rostro de ella lleno de terror , le subio un calentón por el cuerpo y apreto los puños con mucha presión,los nudillos se le pusieron blancos , él estaba encabronado,kenshin comenzo a caminar hacia ellos pero antes de llegar ya no era kenshin...si no battosai,ellos estaban de espaldas a él.

**Sueltala** dijo battosai en tono serio,frío y amenazador

Kaoru al oir ese tono de voz , supo que era battosai y trago fuerte,tenshi giro para ver quién era y solto un poco el agarre,kaoru aprovecho y se alejo de él,cuando ella vio a su pelirojo , se veia que estaba preparado para lo que sea,cuando se metian con su mujer podia tirar la promesa de no matar al carajo.

Kaoru camino hacia él ,battosai le tomo la mano y la puso detras de él en forma de protección.

Battosai pensaba que era mejor irse a otro lugar ya que la gente comenzaba a acumularse alrededor de ellos

**Esto lo resolveremos en otro lugar,ahora** dijo battosai serio,tomo a kaoru por la mano y comenzaron a caminar a un lugar menos poblado,tenshi no dijo nada solo los siguio.

Encontraron un lugar bastante lejano del pueblo , era como un tipo de bosque , no habia nadie...solo ellos tres,kaoru estaba detras de battosai y tenshin al frente de ellos bastante alejado.

**Quién eres tú?** pregunto tenshi molesto

**Soy el prometido de kaoru,algún problema?** dijo battosai serio

**Si hay problema...kaoru es mia** dijo tenshi

**Estas pisando en terreno peligroso imbecíl...yo a kaoru no la comparto con nadie** dijo battosai frío pero amenazador

**No! kaoru es mia y se ira conmigo ahora!** dijo tenshi bien molesto y comenzo a caminar hacia ellos.

Solo pudo dar varios pasos ya que battosai en un rápido moviemiento,lo pego a un árbol detras de tenshi con su mano en el cuello empezando a afixiarlo,battosai estaba bien encabronado,nadie lo desafiaba.

Kaoru le dio panico al ver a battosai como tenia a tenshi , no podia dejar que lo matara,ella sabia que battosai hacia cualquier cosa por ella,kaoru corrio hacia battosai y empezo a empujarlo por el pecho para que lo soltara,tenshi estaba temblando de miedo y empezaba a desesperarse ya que le faltaba el aire.

**Por favor para! sueltalo! no lo mates!** le decia bastante alto kaoru empujandolo

Battosai la ignoro,solo lo que hizo fue apretarle más el cuello.

**Ahora sabrás que no debes tocar lo que es mio** dijo battosai frío como ultratumba

Kaoru siguio intentando pero era inutíl , él tenia más fuerza,battosai siguio apretandole el cuello,con la mano libre aparto de él a kaoru sin lastimarla y suave luego antes de soltarlo le metio un sendo puño en el rostro de tenshi para luego tirarlo un poco lejos,tenshi cuando callo estaba desorientado por el golpe y respirando dificultadamente por falta de aire.

Battosai empezo a caminar hacia tenshi

**Esto aun no termina...**dijo battosai mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él y envaino la sakabato pero...él cambio la hoja de la espada...ahora la usaba por el lado que tenia filo

Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo que queria hacer y corrio a detenerlo,tenshi era un enfermo de la mente pero para salir de él no tenia que romper su promesa.

Lo único que a kaoru se le ocurrio fue ponerse de frente a battosai tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y darle un beso apasional ,battosai con la mano libre la tomo por la cintura de forma posesiva y le correspondio el beso de la misma forma,tenshi estaba tirado todavia , ni cuenta se habia dado de que estaba a punto de morir.

Cuando se separarón ya battosai estaba mas tranquilo y miro que tenshi estaba levantandose y le dijo...

**Largate! y ni se te ocurra volver acercarte a ella porque si lo haces...eres hombre muerto** dijo battosai guardando su sakabato en su funda con un tono de voz bien amenazador.

Tenshi no lo penso dos veces y corrio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Battosai volvio a ver a kaoru ,sonrio arrogante y volvio a tomarla de la cintura en forma posesiva con ambas manos

**En que estabamos...preciosa?** dijo battosai besandole el cuello mientras que con sus manos le tocaba toda la espalda.

Kaoru estaba en las nubes,él queria aprovechar que no habia nadie

**Por favor...aqui no...**decia kaoru tratando de no caer , las caricias de battosai la hacia olvidar todo lo de tenshi

**Estas segura?** le pregunto battosai divertido

Kaoru no contesto ya que battosai la seguia tocando y eso no la dejaba articular ninguna palabra y al no contestar battosai lo tomo como un no.

Kaoru se estaba dejando llevar pero la mente le vino el recuerdo de lo que paso en el dojo ayer y penso...

**Esta vez...soy yo la que me quiero divertir...por lo que veo el dia de compras no se hecho tanto a perder** penso kaoru

En ese momento lo beso como nunca y con su cuerpo lo empujo contra un árbol que estaba cerca,battosai se sorprendio por lo que ella hizo y dejo que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Kaoru se quito la pañoleta de su cabello y este callo como cascada sin dejar de besarlo le tomo las manos de él y se las subio hasta un poco más arriba de su cabeza y se las amarro con la pañoleta y antes de apartarse de él le solto el cabello,le encantaba cuando él lo tenia suelto.

Battosai se veia super exitante verlo atado a ese árbol,estaba con el gi verde monte ,el hakama gris claro,el cabello suelto y mirandola con unos ojos dorados llenos de deseo salvaje , solamente con verlo ,exitaba a cualquiera pero él era de ella solamente.

Kaoru lo miro con una sonrisa que decia "preparate que aqui voy" kaoru camino seductoramente hacia él y dio varias vueltas alrededor de él mientras ella se tocaba lentamente , battosai la veia tocarse ella misma y se lamia los labios ,ella se tocaba toda menos su parte întima , ni tampoco se quitaba la ropa solo se tocaba por encima de la tela y se habia abierto un poco el area de los senos ,él tenia unas ganas de poseerla salvajemente pero queria saber que tan lejos podia llegar,ella mientras daba vuletas a veces se le pegaba y le rozaba los senos o le lamia el cuello y le daba pequeños mosdiscos.

**Ya es suficiente...ahora comienza lo mejor** dijo kaoru con voz seductora mientras le abria el gi y le acariciaba el pecho.

Battosai estaba tan exitado que ni hablaba,solo gruñia cuando kaoru lo tocaba , el deseo lo estaba matando,ella le provocaba placer que jamás habia experimentado.

Kaoru le abrio completamente el gi y le desenrredo el nudo del hakama y este callo al suelo dejando ver su miembro erecto, kaoru se sorprendio por el tamaño pero no le tenia miedo...al contrario le exito más,battosai sonrio al verla sorprendida por su miembro , ella comenzo a besarlo de nuevo mientras le tocaba el pecho y los brazos luego dejo de besarlo y se fue a su cuello para oler su aroma masculino.

**Me encanta tu olor...** dijo kaoru seductoramente

**Y eso...que no has probado lo demas** dijo battosai exitado

Kaoru comenzo a bajar lentamente sin dejar de besar , mordisquear y lamer el area mientras bajaba y le tocaba todo lo que podia,cuando iba por el ombligo le apreto sus bien formados gluteos con ambas manos,ella lo miro antes de llegar a su miembro y mientra lo veia se lamia los labios,battosai no dejaba de verla luego ella se arrodillo y le acaricio sus torneadas piernas de arriba hacia abajo y le apretaba levemente , ella tomo su miembro y le paso la lengua por el glande y battosai al sentir su lengua humeda en su miembro cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

Kaoru tenai una mano en su miembro y la otra en uno de sus glueteos de él,ella comenzo a lamerlo como si fuera una paleta,lo lamia completamente hasta sus testiculos luegor de hacerlo varias veces se lo introdujo en su boca y empezo hacer el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con su boca y mano , a veces lo sacaba de su boca y lo lubricaba con su saliba y volvia otra vez a meterselo en la boaca , la comisura de sus labios le bajaban gotas de saliba y la mano tambien tenia ,todo lo hacia sin despegar la mirada de battosai,él estaba loco de placer y más al verla hacer esas cosas con su miembro,él sabia que podia soltarse en cualquier momento pero queria dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con él...despues se desquitaria.

**Mmmm...sigue asi...preciosa** decia battosai con la voz ronca y bien exitado cuando kaoru se introducia su miembro casi completo

Kaoru seguia en lo suyo...a veces iba lento o rápido...le encantaba ver lo que ella le provocaba

**Ka...oru** dijo kenshin entrecortadamente al sentir que bien cerca de llegar al climax

Ella se dio cuenta,abrio más su kimono y dejo al descubierto sus senos,saco su miembro de la boca , se also un poco para que quedara el miembro de él al nivel de los senos y callera todo el semen se desplomo al llegar al climax y le fasino que kaoru se hechara su semen en los senos,ella paso su dedo índice por sus senos para luego lamer el dedo mientras se ponia de pie , luego lo beso apsionalmente y cuando dejo de besarlo se acomodo el kimono y le dijo...

**Bueno...me voy** dijo kaoru seductoramente en el oido para luego virarse y irse

Battosai sonrio divertido y dejo que ella se fuera para la casa sola , dejaria que pensara que habia ganado esta vez,despues de varios minutos cuando se recupero del orgasmo que tuvo,en un agil movimiento se desato,se vistio y luego dijo...

**Esto...no se va a quedar asi...preciosa** dijo battosai mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa y planeaba como desquitarse.

Hola! espero que lo hallan disfrutado esta vez lo hice un poco más largo,pensaran que sere una pervertida o algo asi pero...la idea es esa el titulo lo dice "Amor Apasionado" queria hacerlo diferente,tuve que cambiar un poco los personajes para poder hacerlo,no se olviden de dejar lo rewiews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo !Cuidense y gracias por apoyarme! n_n


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt 10 : Comienzo de una venganza**

El mismo día ******

Un hombre que era alto,piel cremosa, pelo negro amarrado en una coleta alta,ojos marrones,cuerpo bastante formado,vestido con gi color vino oscuro y su hakama color gris claro estaba sentado hecho un ovillo en un callejón oscuro temblando en su vida habia tropesado con un hombre tan tenebroso como en ese ,llevaba en ese lugar bastante tiempo pensando...de momento sintio un corage por ser debíl y hecharse a correr como un cobarde...pero queria venganza,esto no se podia quedar asi...si queria kaoru para él lo conseguiria aunque se tenga que enfrentar al mismo diablo,esta vez no iba a tener miedo,lo iba a enfrentar.

Tenshi se puso de pie y dijo...

**Habre perdido la batalla...pero no la guerra** dijo tenshi serio **me vengare el día que menos se lo esperen...ella será mia...  
><strong>

Luego camino más adentro del callejón...perdiendose en la oscuridad.

Con kaoru******

Kaoru estaba casi por llegar a su casa,estaba pensando en las cosas que le hizo a su prometido

**No tendre experiencia...pero si uno se deja llevar por los instintos y la imaginación...uno haria cosas sorprendentes** penso kaoru sonrojandose

**No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho...pero quién diria que yo haria esas cosas...bueno no importa,despues que a él le halla gustado no tengo problema...no niego que me diverti mucho...y si se mediera otra oportunidad...no lo dudaria,bueno a quién no le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas con su pareja?...eso no quiere decir que sea una pervertida...solo me gusta,pervertida seria que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos que me gusta todo relacionado con el sexo...o no?** todo eso pensaba kaoru mientras caminaba , tenia un enredo en la mente y sonrojada a más no poder.

Kaoru llego a su casa, cogio varias cosas de su habitación para irse a bañar para quitarse...lo que tenia en sus senos.

Con battosai******

Caminaba también hacia el dojo sin prisa

Se preguntaba como ese tal tenshi conocia a su kaoru,por lo que veia ella le tenia terror,que habia pasado que ella le tenia miedo?

**Cuando llegue...le preguntare** dijo battosai para si mismo y también se dio cuenta que todo el mundo que le pasaba por el lado lo miraba raro ,pero ignoraba el porque.

Después de pensar sobre eso,luego se acordo de lo que le hizo su prometida,esa mujer lo habia dejado bruto con todas las cosas que hizo y eso...que no era una mujer con experiencia...no se queria imaginar que haria si la tuviera.

Casi estaba cerca del dojo,cuando llego ya no era battosai... sino kenshin

Kenshin iba para su habitación pero alfrente de esta se encontraba sanosuke

**Oro? Sano se te ofrece algo?** pregunto kenshin

Sanosuke viro su rostro hacia donde estaba kenshin y contesto...

**Oh kenshin! ya era hora de que llegaras,me estaba desidratando de la hambre que tengo** dijo sanosuke en un tono dramatico y tocandose su estómago

Kenshin sonrio como siempre

**Lo siento sano , pero tendrás que esperar un poco más a lo que preparo el almuerzo** dijo kenshin tranquilo

Sanosuke lo miro de arriba hacia abajo impeccionandolo

**Oye...kenshin te tengo dos preguntas** dijo sano con los brazos cruzados

**Uno...que te paso que estas todo desareglado? y dos...que vas hacer de almuerzo?** pregunto sanosuke mirandolo a los ojos

**Oro?** dijo kenshin con cara de confundido

Kenshin tenia el hakama gris claro sucio de tierra , al igual que su gi verde monte estaban mal puestos y su cabello suelto engreñado con pequeñas hojas enredadas...y se dio cuenta el porque la gente lo mirara raro...parecia un loco

Kenshin se percato de que luego de que kaoru se fuera,él se habia arreglado pero estaba en otro mundo que cuando termino creyo que estaba bien y comenzo a caminar sin impeccionar primero

**Bueno...jejeje nada sano...no paso nada...jejeje el almuerzo no e dedidido que hacer...jejeje ire a la cocina ahora mismo** dijo kenshin nervioso ,rojo como tomate y se alejo de hay casi corriendo

Sanosuke cuando iba a hablar ya kenshin se habia ido y penso...

**Bueno...cualquier diria que se dio un revolcón con alguien por hay...**penso sanosuke pero descarto la idea, ya que conocia a kenshin y no creia que su amigo harias esas cosas

Si supiera...

Kenshin llego a la cocina y se arreglo inmediatamente, se habia puesto como un tomate de rojo de la verguenza,si sanosuke se llegara a enterar de lo que han hecho kaoru y él no lo creeria, su cabello se lo dejo suelto pero se habia quitado las hojas y se peino como pudo con sus dedos...como quiera se veia bien.

Kenshin dio un suspiro y dijo...

**Bueno...es mejor que comienze con el almuerzo** dijo kenshin tranquilo

Con kaoru******

Kaoru habia salido de bañarse , en todo este tiempo que estuvo bañandose estaba pensando en lo sucedido con tenshi,en como diablos habia llegado aqui y con todo lo que habia vivido anteriormente sabia que él iba a regresar...y al saber que estaba en Tokio ya el miedo la estaba dominando.

**Me imagino que kenshin quera saber de él** dijo kaoru para si misma caminando por el pasillo

Kaoru se dio cuenta que sanosuke estaba sentado alfrente de la habitación de kenshin

Sanosuke miro a kaoru y le dijo...

**A ti misma te queria ver!** dijo sanosuke señalandola

Kaoru se pasmo

**De que hablas?** pregunto kaoru confundida

**Se puede saber que le paso a kenshin?** pregunto sanosuke cruzandose de brazos

**Qué le paso?** pregunto kaoru preocupada

**Algo le paso , para que kenshin viniera desarreglado , parecia un loco** dijo sanosuke

Kaoru se acordo el porque y se puso roja como tomate y antes de que sano preguntara más...se fue

Sano cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle de nuevo...sintio un rápido selaje de alguién por el lado...era kaoru

**Otro que no me contesta...maldición,mejor espero el almuerzo** dijo sanosuke en un suspiro

En la cocina******

Kaoru entro a la cocina agitada al huir de sanosuke...ya más tranquila, vio a kenshin , él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hay y se dio la vuelta.

**Kaoru dono,necesitamos hablar** dijo kenshin directo al grano

Kaoru camino hacia la mesa y se sento en su lugar para luego hacerlo él también.

**Dime kenshin** dijo kaoru un poco nerviosa...esa situación no lo habia hablado con nadie

**Quién es ese tal , tenshi?** pregunto kenshin

Kaoru suspiro profundo...

**Te explicare...tenshi vivia por aqui cerca,cuando era pequeña jugaba con él , se puede decir que heramos los mejores amigos,pero al pasar el tiempo note que me miraba raro , me perseguia y era bien celoso,hubo ocasiones que me queria tocar y entre otras , me estaba asustando con la acitud de él y cada vez era peor...se lo conte a mi padre pero no me creyo mucho ya que él conocia a tenshi desde pequeño y no lo creia capaz de hacer tal cosa...hasta que un día...**

******Flash Back******

Una joven de unos 13 años prácticaba unos ejercicios que su padre le mando ,su padre habia ido un momento donde su vecino. La puerta del dojo se deslizo suavemente y un joven de unos 15 años entro sin ser detectado y en el medio del dojo la vio y se fue acercando poco a poco.

Kaoru sintio una precensia detras de ella y se giro para ver,cuando lo hizo tenshi se le hecho encima callendo ambos al suelo,él aguantandole las manos ,kaoru comenzo a gritar y a llorar que la ayudarán,las lágrimas bajaban sin cesar,tenshi le dio una bofetada fuerte que le partio el labio inferior y este comenzo a sangrar un poco.

**CALLATE MALDITA SEA!** frito tenshi y volviendo a besarla a la fuerza

Kaoru no podia creer que el que era su mejor amigo le estuviera haciando esto...

Tenshi estaba casi sentado encima de ella , tenia una rodilla en cada lado y con sus manos aguantando las de ella,sus rostros estaban cerca , en una tenshi puso una mano de ella debajo de sus rodillas y le hacia presión para que no pudiera liberarse,al tener las manos libres empezo a arrancarle la ropa de entrenamiento y solo quedo las vendas que le sostenia y tapaba los senos .Tenshi saco una cuchilla de su bolsillo y le corto las vendas a la misma vez que su piel.

Kaoru grito fuerte al sentir como la cuchilla le corto la piel en su costado izquierdo y haciendose poco a poco un charco de sangre,su herida era desde casi llegando a su axila hasta un poco más abajo de su seno , no era tan grande pero si profunda...le quedaria...una cicatriz.

Kaoru seguia llorando y gritando y él más le pegaba,luego de nuevo le aguanto las manos de ella pero solo con una , la que tenia libre comenzo a desenredar su hakama...cuando estaba a punto de quitarselo y abrirle las piernas para poder penetrarla...

Kaoru cuando vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer,cerro los ojos fuertemente pero...de momento le dejaron las manos libres y no sentia ningún tipo de peso encima,cuando abrio los ojos se tapo como podia y más la herida , se levanto como pudo y vio que su padre lo habia cogido por el cuello y lo habia tirado lejos de ella,el padre de kaoru fue a donde se encontraba tenshi y siguio golpiandolo,estaba furioso de que se aya atrevido a tocar a su princesa y más con el mismo por no creerle.

Luego de casi desfigurarle el rostro , lo amarro y fue a donde su hija,le puso las manos en sus hombros ya que si la abrazaba podia empeorar la herida...

**Perdoname...perdoname por no haberte creido...**dijo su padre con los ojos aguados y bien arrepentido

**Tranquilo papá...te perdono** dijo kaoru entrecortadamente para luego desmayarse

El padre de kaoru la tomo en brazos y coriio rápidamente a la clinica

Cuando se levanto...se entero que su padre llevo a tenshi a la policia y al ser peligroso lo metierón a la carcel en otra ciudad...lejos de Tokio.

Kaoru no queria saber nada de tenshi...por eso no pregunto a que ciudad lo llevaron y cuando saldria,si es que saldria...queria cerrar ese capitulo de su vida para siempre

***Fin Flash Back******

Que ahora se arrepentia al no preguntar...

Kaoru al recordar todo eso,lloraba sin cesar tapandose la cara con ambas manos...nunca se lo habia dicho a alguién ,kenshin estaba sorprendido al oir esa historia.

**A ese cabrón debí matarlo en aquel momento!** dijo battosai en la mente de kenshin estaba molesto **Como se atrevio hacerle eso a mi preciosa...si hubiera estado en esos momentos...él no viviria para contarlo**

Kenshin se acerco a kaoru y le tomo las manos con cariño para que lo viera y le dijo...

**No se preocupe kaoru dono...no llore,yo la protegeré aunque me cueste la vida** dijo kenshin decidido limpiandole las lágrimas y para sellar su promesa le dio un beso con mucho amor

**Gracias...kenshin,solo no mueras...por favor** dijo kaoru sonriendo levemente a su prometido

Kenshin solo asintió

**Debería de descansar un poco,cuando este todo listo le avisare para que almuerze** dijo kenshin dandole un beso en la frente para luego levantarse

**Esta bien...**contesto kaoru levantandose para luego salir de la cocina

kenshin continuo preparando el almuerzo mientras pensaba...

**Ese maldito...salió como un cobarde corriendo,pero sé que regresara** dijo battosai serio

**Losé...hay que estar alerta** **en cada momento** dijo kenshin serio tambíén

Lo que ellos no sabian es...que la venganza ya habia comenzado...

hola! perdonen la demora es que tenia pequeños problemas técnicos con la internet pero ahora lo pude subir! espero le halla gustado y no olviden dejar rewiews ya estan casi a los 50 y eso me motiva a escribir y actualizar más rápido! bueno cuidense y abrazos!n_n


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:11 Pesadilla**

Habia pasado varios días y nada , parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.A kaoru le extrañaba que ese hombre no apareciera,no es que lo queria ver...pero solo le extrañaba su comportamiento.

Kenshin no habia bajado la guardia en ningun momento,podrian pasar años y kenshin seguiria igual ,estos dias habia sido tranquilo,muy tranquilo para su gusto,kenshin estaba debajo del árbol de cerezo en su postura de siempre...sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Kaoru lo veia sentada desde el pasillo de la casa,ella también estaba un poco preocupada de que tenshi no halla parecido todo este tiempo,desde que le conto a kenshin de su pasado,no se habia tocado el tema de nuevo ,para liberar un poco la tensión,habian tenido unos momentos para ellos como pareja,a ella le encantaba lo que kenshin le hacia sentir y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Sanosuke y yahiko no estaban mucho tiempo en el dojo,al saber que se casarián,lo dejaban solos para que lo pasaran juntos y...por supuesto no lo iban a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Kaoru queria hablar con alguién de su relación,no todo pero por lo menos algo.A misao y sus acompañantes se le habia avisado sobre la boda,serian en unos pocos meses,en estos dias se habian hecho unos cuantos preparativos,ella estaba emocionada con su boda,pronto se casaria con su amado pelirojo.

**Pensandolo bien...deberia ir a donde tae para contarle algunas cosas y pedirle consejos** penso kaoru mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba a donde estaba su prometido,ella estaba tan emocionada con su boda que olvido lo de tenshi.

Cuando llego se puso de frente a él

**Kenshin ire a ver a tae en el akabeko...no tardare mucho,estare aqui antes del anochecer** dijo kaoru sonriente

Kenshin cuando vio que se acercaba a él ,se puso de pie y le sonrio,no le gusto mucho que saliera sola pero conociendola lo terca que es...no queria llegar a una discusión.

**No se tarde mucho,kaoru dono...no quiero que venga sola en la noche** dijo kenshin

**Nos vemos al rato...**dijo kaoru para luego darle un beso corto y luego se fue

Kenshin solo decidio hacer lo que faltaba de hacer en la casa...para matar el tiempo.

Con kaoru******

Kaoru iba de lo más feliz hacia el akabeko,estaba ansiosa por contarle a tae como kenshin le propuso matrimonio a ella y algunas cosas más,tae lo único que sabia era de la boda pero nada má ,al estar ocupadas en los preparativos no tenian mucho tiempo para platicar sobre eso.

Era un poco tarde en varias horas...era el anocheser y la gente de los puestos estaban preparandose para cerrar, no estaba muy habitado las calles,kaoru no se habia percatado de que alguién la seguia...

Con teshi******

Tenshi estaba cerca del dojo,no habia ido en estos dias para que las cosas se enfriarán, mandado varias personas a vigilarla pero siempre le informaban que el pelirojo no la dejaba sola en ningun momento,eso lo estaba irritando.

Lo informaban de todo sobre ella...todo hasta las conversaciones que tenia con alguién...aunque sea una estupidez, esta vez decidio ir él a vigilarla y para su suerte...la habia visto salir sola del dojo,no podia creer lo facíl que se le habia dado la oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar.

Tenshi comenzo a seguirla...bastante cerca.

Con kenshin******

Kenshin estaba tendiendo la ropa para que se secara,estaba solo en el dojo,no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que kaoru se habia ido y ya la extrañaba,hoy que queria hacer travesuras con ella...ella queria ir al akabeko...tenia que darle espacio,él estaba emocionado con la boda...al fin estaria por simpre con el amor de su vida...su luz.

**Oye idiota , la sorpresa sigue en pie **dijo battosai un poco fastidiado con la curseleria que a kenshin le pasaba por la cabeza,battosai la ama y todo...pero a veces le empalagaba la curseleria.

**Si losé...**dijo kenshin rolando los ojos , ya que le tumbo el viaje que tenia en su mente con kaoru

Kenshin la habia dejado ir sola esta vez...se le veia en los ojos de ella que queria estar a solas con tae...toda mujer quiere platicar con una amiga de sus cosas...lo que no sabia kenshin es...que la habia dejado en bandeja de plata.

Con kaoru******

Kaoru estaba casi cerca del akabeko, lo podia ver claramente ,en una se tropeso , se paro un momento para arreglar una sandalia que al parecer por poco se le sale del pie , lo que la hizo terminar...tenshi la tomo bruscamente por la cintura y le tapo la boca y nariz con un pequeño pedazo de tela que tenia un liquido aplicado que la hizo dormirse casi al instante , tenshi la tomo en brazos y entro por un callejón y comenzo a correr al lugar donde se hospedaba.

Al llegar la acosto en el futon , le amarro las manos por las muñecas y luego se fue a un ezquina de la habitación para esperar a que ella se despertara,el lugar era pequeño ,por el aspecto parecia un lugar de baja clase social.

**Esperare a que despierte...dormida no tendria sentido...quiero ver su reacción cuando me vea y la haga mia** dijo tenshi sonriendo malvadamente

Kaoru en el sueño...mejor dicho su pesadilla******

Era un lugar oscuro,kaoru estaba parada y no habia nada a su alrededor...solo se sentia frio,soledad y tristeza.

**Kaoru...kaoru...** decia una voz llamandola que hacia eco en el lugar , repetia el nombre una y otra vez...una y otra vez...

Kaoru se abrazo asi misma al escuchar que la llamaban y no veia a momento a su espalda se reflejo tenshi y la agarro bruscamente ,ella se altero,cuando miro hacia al frente...vio a kenshin de esplada hacia ella.

**Kenshin!... ayudame!...Kenshin!** gritaba kaoru a kenshin y este no hacia nada

Tenshi empezo a reir maquiavelicamente para luego arastrarla...

**Kenshin!...no me dejes!...kenshin!...ayudame!...**seguia gritando kaoru llorando mientras estiraba el brazo para poder alcanzar a kenshin...pero este más se alejaba

**Ahora vas hacer mia!** grito tenshi que le habia dado la vuelta a ella para verla de frente

Fin de la pesadilla de kaoru******

**No! **grito kaoru al abrir los ojos,tenia una ligera capa de sudor en la frente y respiraba incorporó y luego se tranquilizo un poco,se dio cuenta que tenia las manos atadas y que estaba en un lugar que no conocia.

Por lo que podia ver por la ventana...ya habia anochesido ,ella se puso nerviosa y tenia miedo...la habitación estaba iluminada con velas...se podia ver todo claramente.

**Oh , ya te levantaste** dijo una voz conocida para ella, al kaoru escucharla se le erizo la piel.

**Donde...estoy?** pregunto kaoru con miedo

**Eso no importa ahora** le contesto tenshi sin moverse de donde estaba

Kaoru localizo a tenshi sentado en la ezquina de la habiatación...mirandola fijamente

Con kenshin******

Yahiko ese día se quedo con sanosuke,solo vino a buscar un poco de ropa ,kenshin estaba empezando a preocuparse al no llegar kaoru todavia ,ella habia dicho que llegaria antes del anochecer.

**Esto no me esta gustando...creo que es mejor ir a buscarla** decia kenshin para si mismo

Kenshin salio del dojo para ir a buscarla en el akabeko,tenia un mal presentimiento.

**Oye idiota,date prisa!** le ordeno battosai preocupado por su preciosa.

Kenshin aligero el paso,con lámpara en mano,cuando estaba cerca del akabeko se dio cuenta que este ya estaba cerrado.

**Entonces si esta cerrado,donde esta ella?** penso kenshin rápido.

Kenshin comenzo a preguntarle a las pocas personas que transitaban por el lugar , ya estaba desesperando.

Con kaoru******

Tenshi se habia acercado a donde ella y comenzo acariciarle el cabello,kaoru temblaba del miedo

**Por favor...dejame ir...**suplicaba kaoru desesperada por salir de ese lugar

**No lo creo...nunca te dejare ir** decia tenshi mientras más se acercaba a ella

**No me toques...dejame...**decia kaoru mientra retrocedia como podia

**Bueno...hora de comenzar** dijo tenshi lamiendose los labios para luego hecharse encima de kaoru

A kaoru se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando tenia 13 años

**Ahora terminare...lo que comenze hace años** dijo tenshi besandola bruscamente mientras la tocaba

**Kenshin!...kenshin!** gritaba kaoru llorando aterrada y forcejando con tenshi para que se saliera de encima

Con kenshin******

Kenshin estaba desesperado ,nadie habia visto nada,estaba encabronado con él mismo al dejarla ir esta vez sola.

**Maldición! donde estará** decia battosai en la mente de kenshin molesto también

**Alguién tuvo que haberla visto** decia kenshin seguro

De momento sintio una opresión en su pecho...le dolia...la piel se le erizo y palidecio...algo le habia pasado a kaoru

Solo le vino un nombre a la mente...causante de lo ocurrido

**Tenshi...**dijo battosai y kenshin al mismo tiempo...con un tono de voz frío y amenazador

Hola! espero que esten bien! por el trabajo y eso me e demorado un poco en actualizar pero seguire actualizando cada vez que pueda! Sé que se la hice a tenshi facil pero no queria a largar la situación...si tienen ideas me dicen y las pondre en práctica,no olviden dejar rewies ! cuidanse! n_n


	12. Chapter 12

Nota : Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:12 Decisión**

Con kaoru******

Kaoru se habia quedado sin voz de tanto gritar, solo lloraba.

Pero...

De momento se acordo de todo lo que habia vivido todo este tiempo...

Lo de su padre,vivir sola y hechar hacia adelante su dojo,cuando conocio a kenshin,yahiko,sanosuke y megumi,lo de shishio makoto y el jupongatana,amakusa,enishi y otras cosas más...y como era posible que se dejara intimidar por un pendejo como tenshi,que no era nada comprarado con lo demás.

Ella era la asistente de maestro de la técnica de kamiya kasshin ryu...y no se podia rendir fácilmente .Ella habia demostrado ser una mujer fuerte...y le iba a demostrar a ese maldito de tenshi que ella no era la niña de 13 años...y también le iba a dejar claro porque iba hacer pronto...

Kaoru Himura

Kaoru se armo de corage y fuerza.

**Como diablos me deje intimidar por este** pensó kaoru molesta

Tenshi al tener una pierna en cada lado , ella lo miro seriamente para luego sonreirle de lado de forma malisiosa,tenshi al verla se le fue la sonrisa de diversión al carajo por completo...para tomar una expresión de dolor...

Un fuerte dolor...en un área digamos...sensible para un hombre...creo que fue tan fuerte el golpe que se quedo sin hijos en un futuro.

Tenshi cerro los ojos fuertemente ante el dolor,se puso las manos en esa área como si con eso se aliviara el dolor,tenia el rostro rojo como tomate y sudaba,kaoru le habia dado sendo rodillaso en la entrepierna con toda la fuerza que tenia.

Kaoru se arastro un poco hacia arriba y con su pierna lo empujo por el pecho para alejarlo de ella, al tener las manos atadas se acomodo la ropa como pudo,se puso de pie y abrio la puerta para escapar de ese lugar,cuando salio se hecho a correr.

Tenshi se levanto como pudo, ya que el dolor no lo dejaba.

**Maldita!** dijo tenshi molesto y con dolor

Con kenshin******

Kenshin corria por el callejón a toda prisa,habia dejado tirado la lámpara que tenia,un anciano le habia dicho que los habia visto entrar por este callejón,por las descripsiones físicas sabia perfectamente que eran ellos y al saberlo no lo penso dos veces para seguirlos.

Con kaoru******

Kaoru seguia corriendo,estaba perdida,nunca habia caminado por esa área,estaba loca por ver a su pelirojo...sentir su amor y protección.

Entraba y salia por otro...era como dar vueltas en el mismo lugar , en una se paro y habia dos entradas...tenia que escoger...escogio...la derecha.

Tenshi la vio por donde entro y supo por donde saldria y lo que hizo fue irse por otro camino para cuando ella saldria...él estuviera esperandola.

Con kenshin******

Kenshin habia recorrido el lugar anteriormente,cuando era vagabundo y en unos cuantos días despues conocio a kaoru.A lo lejos vio a tenshi entrar por un callejón y supo donde queria llegar...por la experiencia que tenia como hitokiri...silenciosa y agilmente lo siguio...sin tenshi darse cuenta.

Con kaoru******

Kaoru estaba cansada de correr,cuando salio...se enconto con...

**Este es el lugar donde kenshin...se despidio de mi para ir...a kyoto...estoy cerca de casa** pensó kaoru detenida en ese camino de tierra con árboles de cerezo y un rio.

Kaoru no se dio cuenta que alguién estaba recostado de un árbol esperandola...

**Hola...te estaba esperando** dijo tenshi

Kaoru no podia creer que él la halla encontrado tan fácil...pero se iba a defender como quiera...no se iba a detener porque tenia las manos atadas.

Tenshi se fue acercando a kaoru.

**Ahora pagarás...por el golpe que me distes** dijo tenshi molesto y con rencor

Kaoru tomo posición de combate para enfrentarlo,cuando tenshi estuvo cerca de kaoru...

Solo sintio un metal frío haciendole presión en el cuello...al sentirlo quedo congelado del miedo.

**Te lo advertí!...te dije que si te acercabas a ella...eras hombre muerto** dijo battosai en tono frio y amenazador.

Tenshi trago fuerte,kaoru se hecho hacia atrás,battosai alejo a tenshi de kaoru sin quitarle la sakabato del cuello...lo amenazaba con el filo,le hizo más presión para luego verse un hilo de sangre bajarle por el cuello.

Cuando kenshin habia salido y vio a tenshi acercarse a kaoru,comenzo a hervirle la sangre...battosai habia surgido y en un rápido movimiento habia llegado a donde tenshi para amenazarlo con la sakabato por el lado que tenia filo.

Kaoru al ver los ojos de su pelirojo,sabia que en cualquier momento lo podia matar,pero no lo iba a permitir,esta vez no iba a hacer la damisela en peligro...no esta vez.

Kaoru se puso seria y decidida...comenzo a caminar hacia donde battosai y cuando llego se puso al lado y le tomo el brazo que tenia la sakabato y lo miro fijamente.

**Yo me encargare de esto** dijo kaoru seria y sin dejar de mirarlo.

Battosai la miro seriamente también y veia en sus ojos azules que estaba decidida y que no iba a retractarse.

Battosai solo asintió.

**"Dije que si tenia que enfrentar al mismo diablo para tenerla lo haria...pero no sabia que él era el mismo diablo"**pensó tenshi que cada centimetro que se movia,battosai le hacia más presión...y eso que no habia visto a battosai en verdadera acción.

**Tienes suerte...te salvarón de una...muerte segura** dijo battosai frío

Battosai quito la sakabato y lo empujó ,este callo al suelo de rodillas,luego corto las sogas que tenia kaoru en las muñecas,ella camino una corta distancia y se puso en posición de combate, iba a pelear a puños y patadas ya que no tenia bokken,su padre le habia enseñado pelear de esa forma también , para no llegar a usar armas si no era necesario.

**Estoy lista...**dijo kaoru seriamente.

Tenshi se levanto mientras se tocaba el cuello un poco ensangretado y vio a kaoru lista para pelear.

Tenshi además de que era un amigo de la infancia,también fue estudiante del dojo,pero no termino el entrenamiento ya que fue expulsado por lo sucedido.

**Por favor...yo no voy a pelear con una mujer,seria un abuso** dijo tenshi mientra cruzaba los brazos y con tono burlón.

**Me tienes miedo?** dijo kaoru retandolo

Tenshi en vez de contestar...atacó a kaoru a traición...pero kaoru pudo bloquear el golpe y le dio un puño solido en la quijada que hizo que tenshi retrocediera par de pasos hacia atrás.

Tenshi se sobo un poco la quijada, para ser mujer pegaba fuerte ,él se molesto y se puso en posición de combate y kaoru hizo o mismo,ambos se mirarón fijamente.

**No te tendre consideración...porque seas mujer** dijo tenshi serio

**No te tengo miedo** dijo kaoru seria también

Battosai no estaba muy deacuerdo que su futura esposa peleara...pero queria ver como su mujer le pateaba el trasero a ese maldito.

Tenshi y kaoru se miraban fijamente,estudiando al oponente y esperando cualquier movimiento para atacar.

Y comenzo la pelea...

Hola! no se molesten conmigo por dejarlos asi...es para darle más emoción al fic,no dejen de dejar rewiews! gracias por su apoyo y si tienen ideas , dejenmelo saber y las podre en práctica,gracias de nuevo y cuidense!n_n


	13. Chapter 13

Nota : Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:13 Saldar cuentas**

La pelea habia comenzado hace unos segundos,pero no se habian movido ninguno de los dos,kaoru no despegaba la mirada de su oponente...la ventaja que tenia era que habia terminado el entrenamiento y desventaja era que por ser el oponente hombre tenia más fuerza que ella...pero por eso no se iba a intimidar.

Kaoru al ver que tenshi no atacaba...decidio...atacar ella.

Kaoru se impulso de su pie y corrio hacia él de izquierda a derecha...como en zig-zag...hacia el pecho de tenshi,kaoru era más rápida...ella se deslizo en sus talones quedando agachada...se apoyo en ambas manos en el suelo y con toda la fuerza que tenia...estiro su pierna hacia arriba y le metio una patada en la quijada de nuevo...haciendo que esta vez tenshi sangrara por la boca...kaoru se alejo de él.

Battosai se reia por dentro...pero por fuera no mostraba nada...solo miraba...cruzado de brazos

**Lo que te espera...imbécil** pensó battosai

Tenshi con la parte de arriba de su mano,se limpio el hilo de sangre que le salia por la comisura de sus labios y volvia a sonreir de forma divertida.

Kaoru al ver su sonrisa,se molesto más...pero como su padre le habia enseñado"**No pelees con ira,no te deja pensar claramente y cometeras errores...que podrian costarte la vida"**pensó kaoru...ese consejo le habia resultado siempre...como fue el día que se enfrento con Kamatari.

Esta vez tenshi atacó...

Tenshi corrio hacia ella y le iba a dar un puño en el rostro...kaoru bloqueo cruzando los brazos,protegiendo su rostro...pero tenshi hizo el aguaje de que le iba a dar en el rostro...cuando en realidad era en el costado derecho...al kaoru proteger su rostro dejo deprotegido su cuerpo y tenshi le pudo dar en un rápido movimiento en el costado derecho.

Kaoru retrocedio un poco...pero aun tenia los brazos en posición para seguir peleando...le dolia donde pudo darle...pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla quejarse del dolor.

Ninguno hablabán...las palabras sobrabán en esta pelea...

Tenshi seguia con su maldita sonrisa burlona.

Otra vez estaban en posición de combate...

De momento los dos corrierón a la vez...con un grito de guerra prácticamente

Tenshi con su puño izquierdo iba a atacar y kaoru se lo respondia igual también bloqueandolo,kaoru con una patada le queria dar en el rostro pero tenshi se agacho para luego con su pierna...iba a derribarla pero ella brinco antes de que lo hiciera.

Tenshi atacaba con puños y patadas y kaoru bloqueaba sus ataques...para ella poder darle al rostro tenia que hacer ataques un poco complicados ya que él era más alto...pero al ser pequeña y un poco flaca era más ligera y podia ser más rápida que él.

**Si no puedo darle en el rostro mucho...atacare su cuerpo** pensó kaoru

En una kaoru le iba a dar un puño en el estomago...pero tenshi antes de recibir el golpe se movio a la derecha y con su mano la agarro por la muñeca...la jalo hacia él y le puso el brazo detras de la espalda de ella inmovilizandola,kaoru quedo pegada al cuerpo de tenshi de espalda hacia él,tenshi con su mano libre saco una cuchilla que tenia guardada en su ropa y se la puso en el cuello de ella.

Tenshi peleaba sucio...el bien maldito...

kaoru como quiera no le tenia miedo...solo pensaba como dar el toque final.

Battosai al ver la cuchilla...rápidamente se puso al frente de ellos y comenzo a acercarse.

**No...no te acerques...porque aunque yo la quiero para mi...me atrevo a matarla antes...que verla en brazos de otro hombre que no sea yo** dijo tenshi serio...tenia una mente retorcida...le acerco más la cuchilla al cuello.

Battosai paro de caminar y lo miraba fijamente...

**Maldito imbécil !** dijo battosai molesto

Battosai era super más rápido que tenshi...pero no queria correr el riego de que en el intento...saliera kaoru lastimada.

kaoru le dio una mirada a battosai diciendole"no hagas nada" battosai entendio,solo se quedo quieto,ella no habia dicho nada...solo esperaba el momento para atacar.

**Bueno...kaoru mi amor...es hora de irnos** dijo tenshi como si nada

**Ni lo pienses** dijo kaoru molesta

Kaoru se agacho un poco y con el codo de su mano libre...le dio un sendo codazo...en su parte sensible de nuevo...tenshi se quedo sin aire y solto a kaoru inmediatamente,ella se voltio y le dio un puño en el rostro y le partio la nariz haciando que esta empezara a sangrar...tenshi callo de rodillas del dolor...no sabia cual de los dos era más fuerte.

**Eso si que tuvo que doler...creo que no es conveniente hacerla enojar...quiero tener hijos en un futuro.**pensó battosai al ver ese golpe.

**Espero que te halla quedado claro...no acercarte a mi jamás,oistes?** dijo kaoru molesta y mirandolo ante sus pies arodillado.

Kaoru cuando se dio la vuelta...tenshi tomo la cuchilla de nuevo y alzo la mano para apuñalarla por la espalda

Pero...

**Quieto!** dijo battosai detras de él apuntandole con la sakabato...tenia la punta de la espada en la nuca...si se movia se la iba a enterrar por el cuello...con una voz fria que te erizaba la piel.

Tenshi solto la cuchilla inmediatamente.

Battosai con el mango de la espada...le dio en la cabeza...que lo dejo inconciente y este callo al suelo completamente.

Kaoru no podia creer lo que estaba a punto de pasarle , ella tenia la mano puesta en su costado derecho y estaba cansada por el ajetreo que habia pasado,cuando vio que todo termino,se la tomo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo para luego cogerla en brazos.

Battosai se percato de que los tenian rodeados,cuando iba a dejar a kaoru en un lugar seguro para poder enfrentarlos...

**No hace falta pelear...solo lo queremos a él** dijo un hombre de bajo mundo...se le podia ver con la fachada que tenia.

**Por mi...llevenseló** dijo battosai serio y frío con kaoru en brazos...no llego a soltarla.

**Eso haremos...esta rata de alcantarilla,nos debe mucho y tiene que pagar** dijo el hombre con un tono malvado

Por lo que se veia parece que a tenshi no le esperaba nada bueno...

En ese momento tenshi recobro el conocimiento, se incorporo y enfocó los hombres que estaban alli...se puso palido y a sudar.

**Despertastes...ahora pagarás tu deuda** dijo el hombre acercandose a tenshi para luego tomarlo por el cuello y tirarlo a unos hombres para que lo sujetarán.

**Vamonos!** ordenó el hombre a sus acompañantes y luego miro a battosai.

**No hemos visto nada y escuchado nada** dijo el hombre refiriendose a todos incluyendo a battosai para luego irse con los demás...perdiendose en la oscuridad.

Solo se escuchaba los gritos de tenshi pidiendo que lo soltarán.

Esos hombres eran lo que tenshi habia contratado para la venganza , ellos eran los que habia estado vigilando a kaoru noche y día en todo este tiempo...pero tenshi no cumplio con la parte de la paga...lo que no sabia que eso...le costaria la vida.

Battosai rio malisiosamente y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia al dojo con kaoru en brazos,cuando llego la llevo a la habitación de ella y la dejo en su futon...se fue a una ezquina,se puso en su postura de siempre y se quedo con ella.

Ahora era kenshin...

**Que bueno que todo esto halla terminado** dijo kenshin bajito mientras veia a kaoru

**Ese maldito...queria hacerlo pedazitos...pero sé que kaoru no me lo hubiera permitido** dijo battosai en su mente

Solo hubo silencio...varios minutos

**Sabes?...entiendi porque kaoru reacciono de aquella forma...cuando estuve a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida** dijo battosai acordandose **Debi...haberselo recordado ese momento...sin embargo,me perdono.**

**Kaoru dono es una mujer fuerte y maravillosa** dijo kenshin

**Es...especial** dijerón ambos

En los barrios bajos de Tokio******

Tenshi estaba amarrado en dos postes de madera...un brazo y pierna en cada poste...estaba bien golpeado.

Habian siete hombres alrededor de él...el lider estaba sentado viendo el espetáculo.

**El peor error que cometistes...fue no pagarnos...ahora lo pagarás con creces** dijo el lider mientras se paraba y se acercaba a tenshi.

Cuando llego tomo a tenshi por el pelo bruscamente haciendolo mirarlo al rostro.

**Tus últimas palabras...**dijo el lider con tono bulón y malisioso

**Se pueden ir todos al infierno...HIJOS DE PUTA!** grito tenshi para luego escupirle en el rostro.

El lider se limpio el rostro y le dio un puño en el estomago para luego sentarse de nuevo.

**Que pena...porque tú...irás primero** dijo el lider riendose malvadamente

Y con una señal que hizo...

Lo demás hombres sacarón sus espadas y se acercaban a tenshi...tenshi al verlos abrio los ojos como platos...estaba aterrorisado.

Solo hubo un gritos desgarradores y el ruido de espadas cortando carne y huesos...

Cuenta saldada...


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:14 Cambios**

Habia pasado media hora******

Kaoru se removio en su futon un poco...luego abrio los ojos poco a poco a lo que enfocabán bien...en varios segundos todo lo que habia pasado con tenshi hace unos momentos...le vinierón a la cabeza como una bala.

Se incorporó rápidamente y miro a todos lados...y en una ezquina pudo ver a kenshin en su postura de siempre...no se veia mucho ya que la luz de la vela no alumbraba lo suficiente.

**Qué sucedio?** pregunto kaoru tocandose la cabeza** Me acuerdo de que me desmaye...pero que paso con él?**

**Solo...lo puse en su lugar...y luego...se fue para no volver...selo aseguro** dijo kenshin mitiendole,no le podia decir la verdad...no le convenia...él nunca le habia mentido...pero las circuntansias...lo tenia que hacer.

Kaoru lo medito un poco...no estaba muy convencida con esa explicación pero...ya que él lo decia y lo aseguraba...no le veia el caso de seguir preguntando...ella estaba segura que él no lo iba a matar y mucho menos mentirle...asi que...para que indagar más no?

**Si tú lo dices...**dijo kaoru mirando a kenshin un poco triste

**Se encuentra bien?** pregunto kenshin un poco preocupado

**Sí...solo me duele el costado derecho** dijo kaoru tocandose ese lado un poco y hizo una mueca de dolor

**Dejeme...verla** dijo kenshin acercandose a ellla y tragando fuerte ya que tenia que quitarle la parte de arriba de su ropa...se sonrojo un poco.

Habian hecho...cositas anteriormente pero como quiera le daba...un poco de pena...a los dos.

Kaoru solo asintió

Ella fue quitandose la ropa poco a poco...luego se dejo ver las vendas que siempre tenia para sostener y tapar sus senos.

Ambos estaban sonrojados...

Kenshin la impeccionó y pudo ver un gran moretón...ese imbécil le dio con ganas...pero él también se llevo par de golpes bien dados.

Kenshin no era médico...pero por la experiencia que tenia de tantas heridas que tuvo y que vio en el tiempo de la Restauración...sabia que no tenia frastura.

**No quiero ir donde megumi...quiero que esto se quede entre nosotros dos** dijo kaoru seria

**Esta bien...no tienes fractura,solo sentiras un poco de molestia** dijo kenshin mientras se ponia de pie

**Iré a preparar té...vengo enseguida** dijo kenshin mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para luego irse.

En el lugar se podia sentir la tensión...

Kaoru estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos...

**Todo a pasado tan rápido...todo termino pero...ese capítulo lo habia cerrado hace años y de momento se vuelve abrir...ese día que battosai me queria tomar a la afuerza...sé que él no tiene la culpa de lo de tenshi pero...nosé...lo perdone...pero necesito sacarme todo esto de mi mente y corazón...no le tengo rencor a kenshin...solo quiero estar completamente bien para poder seguir...al volver tenshi...es como si se hubiera abierto esa herida que ya habia cicatrizado...solo quiero tiempo** pensó kaoru

**Bueno...aqui esta el té** dijo kenshin entrando a la habitación

Kaoru al estar concentrada en sus pensamientos se asusto...ya kenshin estaba alfrente de ella dandole la taza de té,kenshin se sento y comenzo a tomar de su té...veia a kaoru un poco triste

**Kenshin?** llamo kaoru

**Sí?** contesto kenshin

**Estaba pensando...en atrasar...la boda** dijo kaoru mirando para otro lado que no sea el rostro de kenshin

**Oro?...pero porqué?** pregunto kenshin sorprendido...la noticia le callo como balde de agua fría

**Maldición! sabia que algo asi...iba a pasar** dijo battosai en la mente de kenshin

**Es que...con lo de tenshi,me desconcerto tanto que...quisiera que me dieras tiempo...para yo superarlo nuevamente...y asi estar contigo completamente...estar limpia...nose si me entiendes** dijo kaoru que varias lágrimas le bajabán por sus mejillas **Solo quiero tiempo...  
><strong>

Kenshin no sabia que decir...no estaba molesto ni nada...solo no se lo esperaba,por todo lo sucedido...tenia la mente hecha un caos...solo queria organizar su mente y estar tranquilo para decirle a kaoru lo que pensaba al respecto,no negaba que se sentia mal...ella no lo estaba dejando pero le dolia comoquiera.

La situación no era tan difícil para contestarle ahora...pero queria pensarlo mejor para asi poder ayudarla y hacer las cosas mejor

**Esta bien...lo pensaré...creo que es hora de irse a dormir** dijo kenshin desanimado mientras se ponia de pies y tomaba las tazas para llevarlas a la cocina...la tazas estaban casi completa...el té se habia enfriado.

Kaoru no dijo nada...solo las buenas noches y bajo la cabeza y kenshin le dio un beso de buenas noches en la cabeza como si fuera un niña pequeña.

**Buenas noches** dijo kenshin saliendo de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta

Lo que kaoru no pudo ver fue...que cuando kenshin cerro la puerta...en ese momento salio una sola lágrima que bajo por la mejilla que tenia la cicatriz de su amado pelirojo.

Esa noche...ninguno durmio

Al día siguiente******

Todo prácticamente volvio a la normalidad.

Kenshin preparaba el desayuno...kaoru no se habia levantado,ni tampoco yahiko...él habia llegado cuando kenshin iba de camino para la cocina...no llego a escuchar la conversación.

Kenshin estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos...

**Creo que es mejor...darle el tiempo que necesita,es por su bien** penso kenshin desanimado

**Maldición! por culpa de ese cabrón,la boda la tenemos que atrasar...y lo peor es que no se sabe hasta cuando** dijo battosai molesto y decaido

**Hay que comprenderla...todo esto no ha sido facíl para ella...no seas egoista...tú no ayudates mucho que digamos anteriormente** dijo kenshin refiriendose a que por poco iba hacer violada por battosai

**No es que sea egoista maldición! Solo es que despues de lo que ella y nosotros hemos pasado...y con lo de este maldito imbécil...todo se vino abajo...y no me jodas con eso...no necesito que me lo recuerdes** dijo battosai aún molesto

**Te entiendo...pero no estamos cancelando la boda...solo pidio tiempo** dijo kenshin

****No entiendes,idiota?** y si en ese tiempo...pasa algo que tengamos que cancerla! ** dijo battosai más molesto con su otro yo

Kenshin no habia pensado en eso...y le dio miedo a perderla.

**Solo le daremos tiempo...y...a ver que pasa** dijo kenshin más decaido

**Como sea...por ella...lo que sea** dijo battosai tratando de estar tranquilo

Con Kaoru ******

Kaoru seguia acostada en su futon,no tenia ganas de levantarse ,habian regresado esas pesadillas que habia tenido cuando tenia 13 años y ahora se añadian lo que habia sucedido recientemente.

Tan emocionada que estaba con su boda...porfin iba a tener a su pelirojo y ahora...todo lo que paso...tenia que arruinarse ,faltaban pocos meses para la boda pero...y ahora al atarasarla...no sabia cuanto le tomaria superarlo,la boda no tenia fecha hasta el nuevo aviso.

Es que la vida se empeñaba en no dejarlos en paz...antes era los fantasmas de kenshin y ahora...eran los de ella.

Ella estaba acostada bocarriba viendo el techo...se sentia sucia,él no la llego a violar pero...solo con repetir la historia que le habia marcado en su niñez...ahora no queria que la tocaran...nada,solo queria estar sola para pensar...meditar...superar...ella se imaginaba que kenshin le daria tiempo...pero no sabia si estaba dispuesto a que iban haber cambios...

Pero cuales cambios?

Hola! espero que esten bien! gracias a todos por añadir este fic en sus favoritos y también por los alertas! Eso me motiva a continuar!También a los que me dejan rewiews...se lo agradezco mucho! cuidense ! n_n Gracias por apoyarme!


	15. Chapter 15

Nota : Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt:15 Tonta**

Habian pasado varios días y todo seguia igual.

Kenshin le dijo a kaoru que le daria tiempo,que con eso no habia problema pero lo más que le dolia era...que ella estuviera distante con él.

Entiendo que su situación era un poco traumante pero no era justo que el pelirojo saliera perjudicado no creen?

Volviendo con ellos******

Ese día megumi iba a hacer el pequeño chequeo de kenshin,el chequeo se lo hacia por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Megumi entro al dojo y kaoru que estaba cerca la resivio,juntas entrarón a la casa y kaoru le indico donde se encontraba kenshin para que ella hiciera su trabajo.

Cuando llegarón al cuarto,kaoru los dejo a solas,megumi saludo a kenshin y luego le dio indicaciones para ella poder revisarlo.

**Tus heridas van mejorando , te puedo decir que casi ni se ven** **y con esta nueva crema sera mucho mejor** dijo megumi aplicando una crema en las heridas.

**Eso es gracias a ti ,megumi dono** dijo kenshin sin animos

Megumi al ser observadora , astuta y entre otras cosas...noto el tono de voz de kenshin en sus palabras.

**Sucede algo?** pregunto megumi

**Nose a que se refiere,megumi dono** dijo kenshin sabiendo que ella se daba cuenta de todo.

**Nosé...dimelo tú** contesto megumi

**No a ocurrido nada** dijo kenshin

**Es...la boda?** dijo megumi sin dejar de aplicarle la crema

Kenshin tensó los músculos y eso no paso desapercibido por la doctora,ella supo que dio en el clavo.

**Ya termino?** pregunto kenshin para poder salir del lugar

**Sí ya termine...voy a decirle a kaoru las indicaciones para que te aplique la crema** dijo megumi mientras recogia sus cosas y le daba a kenshin la crema para que la guardara.

Ella sabia que a kenshin no se le podia sacar mucha información...pero sabia que otra persona estaba involucrada en esto...asi que buscaria la información por otro lado.

No es que ella fuera metiche...bueno quizás un poco pero cuando se metian con kenshin,se metian con ella también,por él...es lo que es hoy en día...una buena doctora...él le habia enseñado que camino tomar y arreglar sus errores de su pasado.

** Kenshin es incapaz de hacer algo que perjudique la boda...solo una persona que a veces no sabe hacer las cosas bien y mete las patas es...kaoru **pensó megumi mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de kaoru.

Con kaoru******

Kaoru estaba en su habitación...desde lo que habia hablado con kenshin lo trataba distante.

Estaba sentada y tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguién se acercaba.

Megumi abrio la puerta de su habitación sin previo aviso que kaoru se asusto con el ruido de la puerta.

**Sucede algo?** pregunto kaoru un poco preocupada por kenshin **Le paso algo a kenshin?** dijo mientras se ponia de pie

**No y sientate** dijo megumi cortante

Kaoru no dijo nada y se sento de nuevo,nunca habia visto a megumi asi de molesta.

Megumi entro y cerro la puerta para luego sentarse alfrente de kaoru.

**Qué hicistes?** pregunto megumi al grano

**Qué le hice yo aquién?** contesto kaoru confundida

**No te hagas...que le hicistes a ken-san?** volvio a preguntar megumi

Kaoru no entendia que queria decir...estaba confundida.

**Nada...no le hecho nada** dijo kaoru

**Algo le hicistes porque él no se ve bien y no lo digo físicamente...sino emocional** dijo megumi seria

**Y porque piensas que yo tengo algo que ver?** pregunto kaoru empezando a molestarse con la actitud de megumi

**Porque eres lo bastante tonta que harias cualquier tonteria que podria hechar a perder todo sin darte cuenta** contesto megumi molesta

Kaoru se dio cuenta que era por el cambio que habia hecho por lo sucedido.

**Al estar callada...quiere decir que tengo razón** dijo megumi

Kaoru solo agacho la cabeza levemente y apreto un poco el agarre que tenia sus manos con su kimono.

**No...no lo entenderias** contesto kaoru

**Si no me dices...no sabre decirte si lo entiendo o no** dijo megumi seria y un poco molesta

Kaoru habia dicho que ese secreto era entre ellos dos pero megumi se daba cuenta de todo y no iba a ganar mucho si se seguia negando,megumi sabia que paso algo entre ellos pero no sabia el porque.

**Ken-san no me dijo nada...supe que sucedio algo porque se veia un poco deprimido y no creo que con la boda de ustedes este asi** dijo megumi

Kaoru seguia callada...

**Es...es algo que sucedio en mi niñez...es un secreto oscuro que tengo de mi pasado** dijo kaoru sin mirarla aun

**Aqui todos tenemos un pasado oscuro kaoru...ken-san cuando era battosai,sanosuke su venganza por lo de la tropa sekiho(jo) ,yahiko a lo que tuvo que llegar para pagar una deuda sin importar su edad y yo...que mate gente fabricando opio...era obligada pero aun asi lo hice...todos hemos hecho cosas que no estamos orgullosos por haberlo hecho...sin embargo lo estamos superando.Tú sabes el pasado orcuro de cada uno de nosotros...porque yo no puedo saber el tuyo kaoru?** dijo megumi

Era verdad...todos sabian sus pasados oscuros y aun asi no dejaban de ser amigos...al contario se unian más para ayudarse.

**Tienes...tienes razón megumi** contesto kaoru todavia sin mirarla

**Kaoru...cuantame para poder ayudarte...no dire nada...solo quiero ayudarte,tú me ayudastes cuando fue lo mio y ahora es mi turno** dijo megumi

Kaoru lo penso por un momento...hasta que decidio decirlo.

**Lo que me sucedio fue...**dijo kaoru para seguir contandole a megumi todo...desde su niñez hasta lo reciente...menos lo de kenshin y sus cambios.

Varios minutos despues...

**Eso fue lo que sucedio** dijo kaoru que termino de contarle a megumi y que ahora la miraba fijamente.

**Por eso retrace la boda...no puedo hacerlo...no sin superar lo reciente** contesto kaoru decaida

Megumi se acerco a ella y le dio una bofetada como la que le iba a dar cuando kenshin se fue a Kyoto y ella callo en una depresión...lo único diferente de esta vez fue...que si llego a darle.

Kaoru no se lo esperaba...se toco la mejilla que le golpeo,estaba pasamada.

**Ves! ves que eres tonta! entiendo tu situación pero porque perjudicar a ken-san...porque rendirte ahora cuando tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz...ken-san tomo la decisión de estar contigo sabiendo todo y tú lo evitas...no seas estúpida kaoru,reacciona! No creo que sea justo que ahora te heches para atrás! Donde está la kaoru que yo conozco? La fuerte,decidida...la que nunca se rendia** dijo megumi molesta

Kaoru estaba sin habla...

**Ahora me haces el favor...de arreglar la cosas con ken-san y cásate lo antes posible** dijo megumi tratando de tranquilisarse

kaoru agacho la cabeza de nuevo

**Tienes razón...e sido una tonta****...no puedo rendirme ahora...ahora que tengo a kenshin y a ustedes que me han ayudado siempre y más cuando porfin me voy a casar con el hombre que amo **dijo kaoru que habia levantado la cabeza para mirar a megumi decidida...con fuerzas de nuevo...solo necesitaba un empujón...bueno mas bien un bofetón.

Megumi solo asintió

**Gracias megumi ,creo que la bofetada me hacia falta para reaccionar** dijo kaoru un poco apenada

**Solo preocura no tener que darte más,no me agradezcas...para eso somos amigas...tu secreto no se lo contare a nadie...eso lo decides tú a quién contarle** dijo megumi mientras se ponia de pie para luego ir hacia la puerta.

**Ken-san se encuentra bien,sus heridas van desapareciendo...solo aplicale la crema que le dí una vez al día** dijo megumi

**Gracias...asi lo haré** dijo kaoru haciendo una pequeña reverencia

**Te dije que no me lo agradezcas...solo lo hago por los dos...pero más por ken-san** dijo megumi para luego irse del lugar.

Kaoru sonrio...ella consideraba a megumi como su amiga y la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

**Y...ahora que puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas con kenshin?** dijo kaoru para si misma

De momento se le cruzo una idea...

**Ohhh...ya sé,ya que hace tiempo que no hacemos nada como pareja...porque no comenzar de nuevo...sera divertido** dijo kaoru riendose como cuando una niña va hacer travesuras

Comenzará el juego pervertido de nuevo? Qué ustedes creen?

Hola! pregunto...creen que deberia acabar el fic ya? o alargarlo un poquito más? Nose...quisiera saber sus opiniones y ideas! gracias por su apoyo ! Gracias por sus rewiews , alertas y añadir a mi y mi fic como su favorita! graciasssss! cuidense!n_n


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota :** Ruruoni Kenshin y sus acompañantes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki,pero si el fic es mio n_n

**Advertencia:** Contiene un leve lemon

*******Amor Apasionado*******

**Capt 16:La Crema  
><strong>

Al otro día ******

Todo igual...bueno lo único diferente era el animo de kenshin .De que kaoru lo evitara...pero él no sabia que pronto se iba a solucionar.

Por el momento...kenshin,kaoru y yahiko hicierón sus cosas de siempre.

Ya en la noche******

Kenshin estaba en su habitación con su yukata de dormir y su cabellera rojiza suelta,estaba acostado bocarriba en su futon.

En ese momento,tocarón en la puerta.

**Kenshin?** llamo kaoru desde afuera.

Kenshin abrio sus ojos y se sento rápido.

**Si?** respondio kenshin extrañado de que ella estuviera llamandolo,cuando siempre lo evitaba.

**Kenshin,puedo pasar?Es hora de aplicarte la crema** dijo kaoru ansiosa de estar con él , tenia el cabello suelto y su yukata de dormir.

**Sí , kaoru dono...puede pasar** dijo kenshin un poco desilusionado ya que pensaba que ella habia ido a verlo,pero solo fue por la crema.

**Voy a entrar** dijo kaoru deslizando la puerta para luego entrar.

Kaoru vio a kenshin de espalda y su cabello rojo tapandole casi toda la espalda...tenia el cabello largo y como le fasinaba que lo tuviera asi.

**Kaoru dono , no tiene que hacerlo si usted no quiere...yo puedo hacerlo** dijo kenshin sin darse la vuelta para verla. Se le iba hacer un poco difícil ya que el área que tenia que aplicarse era en la espalda...pero para no incomodarla...lo iba hacer como fuera.

Kaoru se sintio culpable al ver los animos de su pelirojo,no se tenia que ser un adivino para saber como él se sentia.

**Yo lo hare, kenshin. Donde esta la crema?** dijo kaoru acercandose a kenshin

Kenshin le indico donde estaba la crema y kaoru fue por ella. Kaoru se puso detrás de kenshin, él abrio su yukata dejando ver su torso.

Kaoru al ver su espalda le provoco deseo...él tenia un cuerpo bastante formado con esos entrenamientos que tuvo en su pasado para aprender su técnica...tenia lo suficiente para desearlo. Su espalda tenia unas cuantas cicatrices que le daba ese toque de misterio...tenia una espalda bastante ancha , perfecta para sentirla tensarse cuando estuviera dentro de ella envistiendola con pasión y cuando ella llegara al orgasmo...aruñarsela desde sus hombros y bajar hasta sus bien formados gluteos.

Inconsientemente kaoru se lamio los labios...como cuando estas alfrente de un buffet y tienes una hambre que se te hace la boca agua...kenshin ni por enterado.

Kenshin hecho su cabello completamente hacia el frente...dejando su espalda completamente desnuda.

Kaoru se aplico crema en las manos y comenzo a aplicar en la espalda...haciendo masajes.

**Las cosas ahora...seran como antes kenshin...**dijo kaoru decidida con lo que iba hacer de ahora en adelante...gracias a megumi.

**Oro? Segura,kaoru dono?** dijo kenshin extrañado por el cambio

**Si...kenshin,no vale la pena esperar...solo casemonos lo antes posible si?** dijo kaoru feliz

Kenshin le iba a decir que no tenia problema en esperar...pero battosai le dijo en la mente que calladito se veia más bonito...asi que para que ella no cambiara de opinión...se quedo callado,solo contesto...sin miararla.

**Esta bien...nos casaremos lo antes posible** dijo kenshin contento de tener a su pelinegra de nuevo

Kaoru le aplicaba en los hombros y le apretaba levemente para liberar la tensión...luego seguia hacia abajo lentamente y cuando le aplicaba en los brazos...se acercaba a él...podia sentir sus senos aplastarse en su esplada y eso lo estaba excitando.

**Lo hago bien?** pregunto kaoru susurandole al oido con un tono de voz seductor.

Kenshin al escucharla se le erizo la piel.

**Si...si lo hace bien,kaoru dono** dijo kenshin tratando de estar tranquilo...aunque su entrepierna no lo ayudaba mucho.

Kenshin se estaba excitando con esos masajes , ella sabia el efecto que le estaba causando...pero queria disfrutarlo poco a poco.

Kaoru puso una mano en cada hombro de él...

**Kenshin recuestate** dijo kaoru hechandose hacia atrás para darle espacio para que se recostara, sin dejar de soltarlo.

Kenshin se dejo llevar sin resistencia alguna,ahora veia a sus pelinegra alreves pero luego cerro los ojos.

Supuestamente la crema era para aplicarla en su espalda...pero ella queria aplicarla donde ella quisiera. Le aplico un poco en el pecho...dejo la crema aun lado y comenzo los masajes de nuevo en su pecho.

**Relajate...**le dijo kaoru suavemente

**Como si eso fuera posible...**dijo battosai en la mente de kenshin

**Hay que estar tranquilos...**dijo kenshin en su mente a battosai

**Idiota, con lo que ella esta haciendo crees que se puede estar tranquilo?** **Además...ella dijo que las cosas serán como antes **dijo battosai mientras pensaba en cosas pervertidas.

**Y que quieres que haga?** dijo kenshin tratando inutilmente en traquilisarse.

**Bueno...ahora que me acuerdo...tengo un asunto pendiente,dije claramente que eso no se iba aquedar asi** dijo battosai lamindose los labios,se habia acordado cuando kaoru lo amarró a un árbol y le dio un trato especial a su miembro.

Kenshin no dijo nada...solo dejo a battosai salir...aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

Kaoru seguia con sus masajes...en una se acerco su rostro al de él y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca...él abrio sus ojos...dejando ver unos ojos color dorados que se reflejaban pura pasión...se veian rostro con rostro. Ella se quedo quieta...no se movio para nada.

Battosai tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso apasionadamente...era un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

La nariz de ella le rosaba el mentón de él y viceversa.

Battosai para profundisar el beso...enterró sus dedos en la cabellera negra de ella y la empujo levemente hacia él...ella solo se dejaba llevar.

Se separaron un poco por la falta de aire y battosai continuo besandola y lamiendola por el cuello...ella cerro los ojos al sentirlo.

Battosai le cogio una de las manos de ella y la llevo hacia su miembro erecto para que sintiera como lo ponia...y al sentir la mano de ella tocarlo en su parte más sensible de su cuerpo...no pudo evitar gruñir de placer.

Battosai al jalarla hacia alfrente para que tocara su miembro...quedo los pechos de kaoru cerca de su boca y sin perder oportunidad...battosai le abrio la yukata...dejandose ver los senos de ella a su merced.

**Battosai...**gimió kaoru al sentir la lengua humeda de battosai en uno de sus pezones y gimio más al sentir como él se lo mordisqueba y lamia...era una sensación riquisima...se le erizo la piel y sus pezones se endurecierón.

A él le encantaba saborear su piel...era como un manjar para él y nunca se cansaria de probarla.

Battosai tenia en su boca un pezon y con una mano le tocaba el otro y al tener una mano libre...empezo a tocar la parte intima de ella. Kaoru seguia haciendo el moviemiento con su mano de arriba hacia abajo en su miembro.

Ahora...

Kaoru se hecho más hacia alfrente...quedando una rodilla de ella en cada lado de la cabeza de él...kaoru ahora lamia y introducia en su boca el miembro de battosai...

**Kaoru...**dijo battosai excitado

Ahora él tenia la parte intima de kaoru en su rostro y con una mano le agarro uno de los gluteos de ella y la otra mano le introdujo un dedo en su vagina mientras que con el pulgar le frotaba su clitoris...lo dos gemian de placer.(posición 69)

Kaoru lubricaba su miembro con la saliva varias veces y se lo introducia de nuevo a la boca...a veces rápido y a veces lento...de arriba hacia abajo con mano y boca...luego lo lamia como si fuera una paleta y otra vez repetia los movimientos...él sentia la gotas de saliva bajarle por los testículos.

Battosai al tener una mano en uno de los gluteos de ella...hizo que bajara un poco más...ella tuvo que abrir más la piernas para poder darle más acceso...y battosai al tener esa parte de ella más cerca...sin pensarlo dos veces...comenzo a lamer y chupar su vagina apasionadamente al estar tan excitado con lo que ella le estaba haciendo con su miembro. Kaoru sentia las gotas de saliva bajarle por los mulos...estaba bien mojada...ahora battosai tenia ambas manos en los gluteos de ella y la empujaba levemente hacia él sin dejar de lamer y chupar la parte intima de ella y de ves en cuando le daba nalgasos...excitandola más a ella.

Se estaban mastubando mutuamente...era puro sexo oral...algo excitante...lo único que se escuchaba era los gemidos de ambos...tenian una ligera capa de sudor los dos...de lo calientes que estaban.

Ambos estaban cerca del climax...

**Ya casi...ya casi** gimió kaoru excitada...sintiendo que le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo.

Battosai en un rápido movimiento la sento en el futon , él estaba en el lado derecho de ella arodillado y introdujo dos dedos en su vagina...sacando y metiendo...el indice y el corazón...y con el pulgar le frotaba el clitoris apasionadamente sin lastimarla y con la mano libre la cogio por el cabello y le acerco la cabeza a su miembro y ella se lo introdujo en la boca...de adentro y hacia afuera rápidamente.

Cuando ella sintio que estaba llegando al orgasmo...

**Me vengo...me vengo...ahhh! battosai!** grito kaoru al llegar al climax y sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por el placer.

Battosai podia sentir las gotas de su liquido pegajoso natural mojarle la mano y al sacar los dedos...hubo un hilo del liquido pegajoso de ella desde su vagina hasta el dedo...él lamio sus dedos saboreando su sabor natural de ella mientras la miraba...era un sabor agrio y dulce a la vez...le encanto poder saborearla.

Kaoru habia vuelto a introducir el miembro y comenzo de nuevo con los movimientos...

**Asi...asi es preciosa...sigue asi...**decia battosai entrecortadamente...estaba bien excitado.

Battosai agarro con ambas manos el cabello de ella para marcar el ritmo y cuando estaba llegando al climax...saco su miembro de la boca de ella...se puso de pie sin dejar de masturbarse y ella se puso de rodillas. El con la otra mano jaló levemente el cabello de ella hacia atrás para que lo mirara...kaoru abrio la boca y cerro los ojos...y escuho cuando gruño y gimio battosai al llegar al orgasmo...para luego sentir el esperma de battosai caerle en el rostro y en la boca...ella se lamia los labios...probando el sabor de su hombre...

Battosai la veia como probaba de su semen...eso lo excito más...

**Preciosa...esto aún no a terminado...esto es solo el comienzo del desquite...**dijo battosai seductoramente,con su sonrisa arrogante.

Iba hacer una noche larga...una noche bien larga...

Hola! perdonen la tardanza! es que por el trabajo no e tenido mucho tiempo,espero que le halla gustado...no se olviden de los rewiews...gracias por su apoyo a todos por tenerme de autora y fic favorito...y sus alertas! se lo agradezco de todo corazón...byee cuidenden!n_n


End file.
